Percy's Harem
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Percy gets new powers from the fates and sets out to use them to make his harem. Reboot of Percy's sex slaves. Lemon. Smut.
1. Intro

Harem story

So here's the rebooted Percy sex slaves. More notes at the end.

Percy pov

I had just laid down in my bed after a long Olympus party. They always seemed to throw a big one after every great prophecy is over. There was a lot of dancing and singing and food and laughter but eventually everyone got tired and had to head back home. I got back to camp with the seven and kissed Annabeth goodbye before heading to my cabin and passing out. And that's when the dreams happened

I dreamt I was in a big clearing in the woods. It was dark but the full moon shone over head. I looked up at it and when I looked straight again I saw the 3 fates standing before me.

"Percy Jackson" the 3 voices said in unison. "For your work in not one but two of our great prophecies we thought it fitting to bestow upon you a gift."

"A gift?" I asked suspiciously. Usually gifts don't come without a price from these high powered types.

Now to be fair I had already gotten one gift earlier from the gods. The whole seven did. I still think some were luckier then others with the gifts they got. I got any one favor from any God. That would be useful. But I'm getting side tracked.

"What kind of gift?" I asked.

"Back in the day of Ancient Greece and Rome this would've been the greatest gift of all" ,the voices said together, "that society was different then ours. To them open sex and orgies was not uncommon. And such the same gift we give to you today."

"A gift of sex."

"Yes. Whenever you cum inside a female she will be bound to your will. Bound to serve you. But getting to being able to have sex with you would be hard which is why a second power of the gift is given. When you say the word "audiat" or Latin for obey the female it is aimed at will go into a trance like state. Hypnotized as you call it. Where you can tell her what to do and how to think. In this way you can control and alter the minds with ease." The fates said.

I was impressed. This could be useful, "and does this affect anyone?"

"Anyone but us."

"So even gods." Even Aphrodite. I wanted to say that but thought it better to hold my tongue.

"yes if you so wish."

"And there's no catch? Nothing that'll hurt me or attack me or try to kill me?" I asked still suspicious.

"No." They said.

I nodded. "Well i thank you for the gift. Very generous of you."

They all smiled at me, "when you wake you shall have the gift. Good bye Persus Jackson."

And with that they snapped there fingers to wake me up.

So there you go first chapter down and made. Next one will be soon. I have the first chooses but won't say who it is just yet but you'll see soon. I'm still gonna use ideas and ocs from the other story so don't worry that I'll forget your oc. Hope everyone enjoys this one.


	2. Daughters of Demeter

Harem story

Percy pov

Waking up from my sleep i rolled over and looked at my nightstand and found a note. Picking it up I read its contents. It was from the fates. There was a lot of stuff. A list of all the powers and how they work. How some powers would affect some people differently like the trance would work different on people. I skimmed through it before laying it back down. I didn't need to cum inside the girl to have her be my slave as long as I at least used the hypnotized trance to alter her and make her love me. That'll be easier then. Guess marking was just for people who I don't change the minds of to force them to obey.

"That dream was real" I said to myself. Still finding it hard to believe the fates just gave me that power.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put them on. I walked to my cabin door and went outside.

I walked around camp for some time thinking everything through when I passed by the strawberry fields and saw Katie bent over yanking out a weed. She was wearing black leggings that showed off her bubble butt well. Her brunette hair looked lighter in the sun light.

She stood up straight while still facing away from me when she finally got the weed pulled out. I kept staring at her round ass as she wiped the sweat from the heat of the day off her forehead. And then turned around and her green eyes seemed to focus in on me after a few seconds.

"Hey Percy!" She called out waving a hand to make sure I saw from the distance away I was. "Can you lend me a hand real quick please?"

"Ya sure." I said heading over to help her. I noticed she was breathing a bit heavy in her green t-shirt that exposed some of her cleavage. I couldn't help but watch her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

"Thanks Percy" she said when I got there. She turned to the field and started talking, "so I need to yank up all these weeds and then dig a hole to plant more seeds. After that I'll need to water it and-"

She never got to finish what she was saying because at that time I said, "audiat"(I know it's not Latin for what I said but for now just go with it)

She stayed standing how she was. Her mouth slightly open as she was in the middle of speaking. Turning her to face me and looking into her eyes I could see they had glazed over and seemed cloudy.

"Katie? Katie can you hear me?" I asked.

"…yes" she said in a far away voice. Almost sleepy in a way.

It worked I thought. It actually worked. I reached my right hand out slowly and put it against her stomach over her shirt. When she didn't react I moved it up slowly till it was over her left boob and squeezed it. Her breath seemed to catch before she took a deep breath.

Keeping the hand on her left tit I stepped closer. I wrapped my left arm around her waist as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She reacted right and kissed me back lightly. I kept kissing her for some time, letting my lips go against her soft wet lips. My left arm slowly slid down to her ass and gave it a squeeze while my right hand squeezed right over where her nipples would be if she was shirtless. Feeling my self get hard I broke the kiss and stepped back. Her eyes still were glazed over.

"Here hold my hand" I said as I reached a hand out. She grabbed it and I started walking her away to the forest passing through the fields. When we got to the other end I saw another girl.

"Who's that?" I asked Katie certain she'd know. The girl was working the fields so she was probably a daughter of Demeter.

After a second or two Katie responded in a sleepy far away voice, "…Kasey." She answered, "she's one of my sisters. Half sister. Daughter of Demeter too."

Kasey was busy digging a hole to plant a nearby plant. Not sure what kind that's not my speciality.

She looked about 16ish. Had slightly light brunette hair and a light tan to her fair skin. She looked like she had a firm ass and maybe a large B cup sized boobs. She was wearing jeans which seemed very tight on her ass and legs and then a button up white blouse.

I looked around to see if anyone else was around. After some quick thinking I yelled out "audiat!" To her. I saw her body stiffin and she staid where she was on her knees seemingly staring off into the distance.

I released Katie's hand, "follow me" I said as I walked over to Kasey.

I can't believe this worked I thought to myself. I thought that saying it to Kasey would've freed Katie but no they are both hypnotized. This was awesome.

"Kasey. Stand up and turn to me" I said.

She stood up and turned to face me. She had a pretty face and the same green eyes that most Demeter children have. While Katie's eyes where more of a emerald green Kaseys seemed more of a grassy field type green.

"Both of you follow me" I said as I headed into the forest to be alone.

Once in the forest and in a private spot with some room for us three I stopped and stared back at the two Demeter daughters who were still entranced.

After a second I thought and decided what to say. "Both of you will answer anything I ask truthfully and honestly. Do you have feelings for anyone?"

They both responded in unison, "no"

I nodded my head, "well from now on you will love me. You will do anything I ask. In front of others you will act normal but privately you will call me master and do whatever I wish no matter what I ask."

"Yes…master in private." Kasey said.

"Normal in public" Katie said.

"Good. You two will also be very sexual and open around me in private. In public you can act as you wish. You two will be the first of my harem. I will get more but for now it's just you. Both of you will be aroused at the thought of fucking other girls especially ones in the harem. And you will love being in the harem and happy I'm your master. " I said.

"…Aroused by harem." Katie said in the faraway voice

"Love being masters girls…" Kasey said.

With that I decided to try out something. I stepped closer to Kasey till I was right in front of her, my arm went out and pushed it way under her jeans and underwear. I slowly moved it down from her stomach to pelvis till I was right over her pussy. I frowned as I felt her pussy and could feel all the hair. I decided I'd change that but I was too horny to do anything now. My hand went lower till my fingers where over her clit. As I started rubbing she started to moan out as her clit was rubbed.

I picked up the speed going faster and faster. Making her moan louder. "Katie strip off the leggings and underwear for me." I ordered her.

"…yes master…" she said as she started to pull the leggings and underwear down. Once she had them pulled down she pulled them off her legs and tossed them aside for me who who kept staring at her as she did.

I slowed down rubbing which I could tell bothered Kasey when I pulled my hand out to feel it slick with juices. She was definitely horny. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees along with her underwear.

Kasey didn't look as if she shaved her pussy much. Her legs and rest of the body yes but pussy not so much. Meanwhile Katie looked as if she just hasn't done it recently.

"Katie I've heard that Demeter children can control growth. Not just plants but hair. Is this true?"

"…yes" Katie responded.

"Then why don't you show me that power and make Kasey shaven."

Katie nodded her head and moved forward. She knelt down on her knees and put one hand up to Kaseys pussy and put it over it. Katie closed her eyes and seemed to focus as a faint green light came off her hand. The hair seemed to shrink, like watching it grow in reverse, till Kasey was perfectly shaven. When Katie was done she stood up and faced Percy.

"Good girl" he said. "Now then why don't you do the same thing to yourself expect make there be a triangle patch of hair above your pussy…light brunette colored" I said.

Katie's pussy glowed faint green as i watched it change to what I said. When she was done I smiled.

"Audiat" I said freeing them both from the trance. They both gasped as the clouded glossy effect faded from there eyes.

"Katie are you ok?" I asked looking to the older girl.

After a second of confusion she looked at me and said "yes master I'm fine" In a cherry voice.

"Kasey?"

"I'm fine too master." She looked down at her pussy, "sorry if the hair displeased you master."

"It's fine Kasey. But I do think you need to be punished" I said with a sly smile. "Bend over Kasey."

"Yes master." She said as she bent over touching her toes keeping her ass out in the air.

I walked behind her to look down at her ass. She had a pretty big one for a 16 year old. I grabbed both cheeks with separate hands and squeezed then enjoying the feel of the firm ass. Then with one hand I brought it back and then forward to spank her ass making her Yelp. I spanked her a few more times till her ass was a light red.

I decided to stop and told her she could stand back up. When she did I got her to get out of the jeans that was around her knees then face towards me and unbuttoned her blouse before tossing that to the ground and unhooking her bra and discarding that to leave her naked.

Third person pov

Percy then turned his attention back to Katie. He pulled down his shorts and put them aside along with his boxer to let his boner show. He moved to Katie and started to kiss her ferociously pushing her back against a nearby big tree.

Percy Angled his dick up and into the Demeter daughter and thrusted in making her Yelp into the kiss as her body jumped up from the force of the thrust.

Percy's hands reached up to grope Katie's boobs through her shirt and bra and squeezed the tits as he kept thrusting inside her as they made out. Kasey watched on in lust at her master and fellow slave being fucked. She brought her hands down to her newly shaven pussy and started to rub her clit.

As Percy continued his pounding of Katie's tight wet pussy he broke from kissing her to let her moans fill the air. Percy angled his dick and noticed that Katie's moans suddenly turned to screams and she seemed in a lot more pleasure. Must've hit her g-spot Percy wondered to himself.

"AH AH FUCK MASTER FUCK MY PUSSY!" Katie screamed out. "IM GONNA CUM!" She yelled as her orgasm hit her. She started to squirt out onto his dick as he thrusted inside her and came.

Once he came inside her Katie felt the mark of the harem appear on her lower spine. She didn't have time to react though as Percy quickly pulled out of her and grabbed Kasey and pulled her close and pushed inside her just long enough to finish cumming inside Kasey.

Kaseys eyes went wide and she yelled out at the feeling. She'd never taken a dick before and Percy's was definitely on the big side of one. And then feeling the hot cum feel her up was something new to her. She felt the mark of the harem appear on her too though as the cum got in her.

Now Percy didn't have to cum inside Kasey to get control over her. With the hypnosis trance he already got Kasey loyal to him and to obey him. The mark was more of a official way of saying she was in the harem and unlocked powers Percy could use on the girls that where marked. Some things he could only do to marked girls. But either way he would've had control. (That's more to clear it up. Basically the mark isn't needed but is better as it gives more control and power over the slaves.)

After Percy stopped cumming he pulled out of the young teens pussy.

"Why don't you two get dressed so we can head back to camp."

Sorry I kinda rushed the end. I've been real busy with exams so I might be taking awhile with updating. Longer then I want :/


	3. The Goddess of Love

Harem story

Percy pov

"AHHHHHH!" Katie screamed out as she came. I had her riding me in my cabin as I was too tired to really fuck her myself and she had just cum and started to squirt on me.

Meanwhile I had Kasey sitting on my face where I could eat out her pussy while her sister bounced on my dick.

When Katie finished orgasming she rolled off to the side and cuddled up next to me. Kasey took the note and did the same and cuddled up on my other side of me.

"Was that good master?" Katie asked.

I looked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "perfect. But I have something to go do real quick. Why don't you girls wait here while I go do it."

"Yes master" they both said.

As I got up and walked out the room I took a quick glance back to see that Kasey and Katie where cuddling with Katie rubbing Kasey clit.

I left the room and walked down the hall before going into another room and closing the door. I think got on my knees and prayed.

"What do you want Perseus Jackson. While I do like you gods are busy." I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked up to see the god of beauty, love, and lust standing before me.

"I'm surprised. I almost didn't think you'd come." I said.

Aphrodite smiled, "well you did save all the gods twice. And my favorite daughter's friend so…here I am. What did you need?"

She was wearing light blue jeans and a link t-shirt. She currently had slightly curly brown hair and bright blue eyes with a light tanned skin. She was maybe 28 years old looking and had DD tits that looked so soft and jiggled a little with each breath she took. Percy couldn't see her ass but from the way her legs looked he knew it would be thick and bubbly.

I smiled at her, "not much. Just wanted to say this one thing. Audiat."

Aphrodites face went blank as her eyes seemed to go wide and get glossed over.

"You from now on will be my slave in my harem. You will call me master and do anything I say. You will always answer my summons and obey me. Understood?"

"Yes master…part of harem." She said slowly.

I was about to tell her the part about being ok with having sex with girls and loving the other slaves but I'm sure as the goddess of sex she likes girls anyways.

"I want you to make a phone that will have a contacts of all the girls that I've claimed in my harem. Under the contacts I should be able to see a live photo of them nude and have statistics of them. It should also have a way to alter the girls body and mind to whatever I want. Sending a message to the girl would be like giving her a order and I could make a notes that has rules in it that all slaves would be bound to do." I said.

"Yes master." Aphrodite said as she waved her hand and the phone appeared in my pocket.

"Oh and make a bond between us that will allow me to access your powers and control them. And control how you can use them, if I allow you to use them." I said.

"Yes master…using my powers will take practice for you though." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Instantly I felt a rush of power. I knew what I could do but knew she was right and that I'd need to get more practice to make myself able to effectively use her powers. What better time then now.

"Why don't you make your clothes disappear and get over here. Make mine disappear while your at it." I told her.

She started walking over to me and as she did she snapped her fingers making both of our clothes instantly disappear. Seeing the goddess of sex naked got me rock hard instantly.

"Unless I say so you can't use your powers for now. You will be practically mortal and utterly under my control. Understand?"

She nodded her head as the faint pink glow left her body. "Good. Then bend turn around and bend over."

She did as she was told and bent over facing her ass towards me. Usually I'd like to snap her out of the trance as that's more fun but as a goddess I was worried that if she got out of the trance she might be able to fight it off and disobey me. So I figured it'd be best to just claim her now then snap her out of it and truly enjoy her.

I pushed my dick inside her tight pussy. It was definitely one of the tightest and wettest pussys I've ever felt. I did a few slow thrusts before concentrating on the new powers. I felt myself cum inside her and the mark appear on her lower back.

When I finished I pulled out of her. "Audiat" I said snapping her out of the trance.

She blinked a few times before standing back up straight and turning around. She looked down at herself naked and then back to me and felt the cum inside her. "Did you just fuck me?" She asked slightly hostile.

"I did. Now close your mouth I have something to do." I said as I walked over to my pants in the corner of the room and took the phone out.

I opened it up and went to the rules setting for all the slaves and started typing. All slaves would call me master. All slaves would love master and there fellow slaves. All slaves are fine with having sex with other girls. I added a few more before switching to Aphrodites. For her I wrote down some specific rules. She was to make any girl in the harem have sexual dream every night and if they lacked sex skills she was to teach them it durning sex.

With that written I locked the phone and dropped it back down on the pile of clothes as I walked back over to her still standing in the middle of the room.

"Feeling better now?" I asked.

She smiled, "much better master." The hostility gone as the rules took affect. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes actually. Clean your pussy up of cum and then go stand against the wall, ass out and hands bracing against it."

"Yes master right away" she said happily as she made the cum inside her disappear and ran off to the wall making her ass jiggle as she leaned against it.

I walked over to her, "for your original hostility you need to be punished so I'm gonna have to spank your ass."

"I understand master. I was bad." She said.

I nodded to her before getting behind her on my knees. I brought my hand back and then hit her ass with it. Aphrodite gave out a quick Yelp as her body jolted from the hit.

I kept spanking her a few more times before switching to the other ass cheek and doing the same. When I was done both cheeks were golden from the golden Ichor in her.

"You may turn around now. Learn your lesson?" I asked half teasingly.

"Yes master. I'll never be mean again." She said as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe you'd like to actually fuck me this time? The last time was so short." She said.

I grinned, "sounds like a good idea Aphrodite." As I started to kiss her.

I moved forward pushing her back against the wall as I felt myself get hard. She spread her legs and moved to angle her pussy over my dick as i pushed inside her and started to thrust not waiting at all.

Third pov

Percy kept thrusting in her as his hands squeezed her tits. Pretty quickly he felt his orgasm coming on and pulled out and shoved her down to her knees and thrusted deep into her throat as he came inside her mouth.

He heard her gag as his dick was deep in her throat. When he finally stopped cumming he relaxed but still kept Aphrodites head all the way down on his dick. After awhile he could feel her gagging a lot and coughing and knew that since he blocked access to her powers that she'd need to breathe soon so he pulled out of her mouth, her saliva all over his dick and her mouth as she coughed some before breathing in deeply.

"Forgive me master. Without my powers I can't stop myself from gagging or restrain the need to breathe for long." Aphrodite said.

"It's ok I understand. I think I came too quickly however. You can have your powers back monetarily to grant me greater stamina and sex drive." I said.

Her body glowed a faint soft pink showing that she had her powers back. She snapped her fingers. "It is done." She said as the glow left her and she lost her powers again.

He then grabbed her and flipped her over to her stomach on the ground. As she tried to get up Percy would tell her to stay laying down which she did. Percy got next to her and started to spank the goddesses ass making the goddess Yelp out again as she felt her butt yet again be spanked by her new master.

Her ass got the golden color of the gods Ichor as Percy kept spanking his new goddess slave. When he finished he got behind her and positioned his dick at her asshole, "time for some more fun" he said as he thrusted in fast making the powerless goddess yell loudly at the penetration.

***2 hours later***

Percy heard Aphrodite scream out as she rode him and she started to squirt on him. She kept squirting for a minute or so before she finally finished and collapsed on Percy. Without her powers she could get tired like any other person. Percy had already gotten tired hence why he had her ride him but not Aphrodite had reached her limit too.

After letting her pant on him for a few minutes he rolled her off him and went over to his clothes and put them on, "that was amazing Aphrodite. You may have your powers back." Percy said.

Aphrodites body got back the usual pink glow. Within seconds she was able to stand up clearly using the power to give her strength back again. Percy looked at her body with the golden hand prints where he slapped or touched her body hard.

"Will you need anything else today master?" She asked.

"Hmm no I don't think so. You are free to go. I'll call you soon though." Percy said as she teleported away.

Author note

There you go another chapter done. Kinda rushed part of it but this is already a lot more then I originally planned for this chapter. With all my exams and being so busy I'm glad to have updated so soon. Only like what 5 days since my last one? Next will probably be annabeth but not sure. I wanted to know what do you people want. Would you rather me do long chapters less frequently or multiple short ones more often. And what about ocs.


	4. The girl in the woods

Harem story

Everybody pov

"Come on! Hurry up." Katie said as she dragged Percy out of his cabin and to the woods with Kasey and Aphrodite behind him.

Katie was wearing booty shorts and t-shirt while her sister had the same green shirt but jeans instead, meanwhile the goddess had on leggings and a jacket. Percy had made Aphrodite make herself invisible to others for now so he didn't have tons of people staring at him as he was being taken to the woods.

"What exactly was out here?" Percy asked as he was being dragged along.

"A girl, master. We found her in the woods." Kasey responded.

"I don't see how finding a girl in the woods matters." Aphrodite said.

"Because…"' Katie said enunciating the word, "she was a hot girl. Some of the biggest boobs I've seen on a girl her age. That and she was stripping."

That peaked Percy's interest, "stripping in the woods? What reason? What was she doing last?" He asked.

"She must've been a daughter of Hecate cause she made this hot tub appear in the ground. From the look of it she was getting ready to bathe or relax. If we hurry you could catch her. She would be a amazing addition for both looks and power she has." Kasey told her master.

"I know I'd love to be able to get with her." Katie said.

Percy smiled inwardly clearly enjoying how the mark was making them all sexual.

Percy removed Katie's hand from him but kept pace with her. Eventually they got into a clearing. First thing Percy noticed was the grey sweat pants and black panties on the ground besides a pile of a white shirt and black bra. A bigger one then most but not overly big.

Percy then looked up and saw the girl. She wasn't in the tub yet as Kasey said but instead was getting in as they came up. Or maybe not getting in for the first time but getting back in as her hair looked wet and body had a slight glisten to it.

She was a tall girl. Maybe Percy's height or so. Which for a 16 year old was surprising. She has a slight tan to her and brunette hair with what looked like green gray eyes. She had a ass that jiggled lightly while she moved and legs that matched. Her body/stomach was thin but not as toned as others and possessed a little more fat to it but barely noticeable. Her pussy looked shaven from what Percy could see with meaty pussy lips that Percy wanted to put his mouth around. Her boobs were the most outstanding quality. As she lowered herself into the tub, she sat in the circular hot tub where she put her arms up on the sides. Her boobs just above the water looked like they were about DD maybe even DDD. Whatever size they are bigger then her average age group and Percy liked that.

"Any of you know her name?" I asked.

"Melissa." Aphrodite answered. When she saw my confused look at her answering she explained, "I'm a goddess. It's not hard to figure out names."

"Huh" I said before looking back at Melissa. Percy absentmindedly reached out and pulled Kasey over to him where he set down beneath him with her legs spread. Percy then reached a hand into her jeans and started to rub her pussy.

Percy had just gotten very used to always having a girl at his disposal. Kasey of course offered No resistance as he rubbed her shaven clit. She started to moan softly and Percy not wanting to silence her instead signaled to Aphrodite with his free hand Making a motion of zipping the mouth shut then pointed to Kasey. Aphrodite got the message and put her hand over Kaseys mouth for a second before removing it. From there Kasey kept moaning but no one could hear it as Percy silenced her to make sure that Melissa wouldn't hear.

Melissa finished in the tub and started to stand up to get out of it. Percy seeing his opening used his water powers to reach up and grab her body and pull her back in. She yelled obviously confused at why the water was holding her not letting her move.

Percy removed his hands from Kaseys pants disappointing her as he walked out into the opening to Melissa.

"Ah what the hell!" She yelled out still not sure what was happening.

"Audiat" Percy said behind her. He noticed even from the distance her body go rigid as the power took hold and got control of her.

Percy had her body be rotated to face him. Her boobs were showing and free. Percy admitted they were one of the best pair of tits he had ever seen.

"Kasey, Katie come here and stand ready." Percy said.

"Yes master" katie said as they walked over and stood at attention for him.

Percy went behind Kasey and yanked her jeans down below her ass without unbuttoning them. He then moved her down on the ground so she was laying flat on the earth with her ass sticking up. Percy then moved Katie down to her sister.

"While I am busy with Melissa you can eat out your younger sisters ass. Aphrodite come over here and unmute Kasey then play with yourself" Percy said to Katie as Katie nodded and got to work while Aphrodite walked over.

Percy meanwhile went to Melissa and got in the water. He reached out and squeezed one of her big breasts to find them incredibly soft in his hand.

Percy manipulated the water and my a tendril of it form and push its way inside the Hecate water. She gasped as her eyes stayed wide and glazed over as she was in the trance.

Percy kept groping and playing with her nice tits while the water tendril went in and out of her pussy. Percy finally decided he could not wait and pushed Melissa to the side of the tub area as he pushed his dick inside her.

-time skip-

30 minutes later Percy had her on her back as he pushed in deep inside her and came. She gasped loudly as the mark burned it's way onto her back making her his slave. Once the mark was on her the rules in the phone took affect and her mind altered to make her a obedient slave that loved him. With that he snapped her out of the trance.

Few seconds later when she regained some strength she looked up at him, "hello master." She said while smiling.

Percy grinned, "hello slave" he said while getting out of the tub to look at the others.

Aphrodite was sitting on her ass with her legs spread rubbing her pussy.

Meanwhile Katie was still eating Kasey ass out. Kasey was gripping and tearing at the grass in her hands as she moaned loud. Her Demeter powers were clearly getting out of control as the grass that she teared out was unconsciously growing back.

"Aphrodite stay here and do whatever Katie says. Katie your job is for the next 2 hours to just pleasure your sister senseless. Give Kasey a good time." Percy said as he walked away

-Author note-

So ya I skipped a lot so for my betas sorry about that. Tried to get a chapter out quickly. Next one will be a book character. Next two. At least that is the idea for now.

And to answer a review and make it clear about the phone. The phone has rules and things that are just hard wired into the girls brains. They do not have their own but just get rules and respond and it can control aspects of them(mind, body, powers, ect)


	5. Daughter of Athena

Harem story

AN:just saying that I go between first person for Percy and third person so ya sorry it just happens randomly and i need to work on it to make it more consistent.

I had just gotten back from the movies with Annabeth. She had been gone for a while at Olympus but was finally back. I tried to get her to come back to my cabin but she was so tired that she did not want to. Wanted to catch up on some sleep. As she walked away though I could not help myself and yelled out audiat. And now I had my beautiful blonde girlfriend in my cabin, standing awaiting for my orders.

We had had sex before. Numerous times. Only thing is Annabeth loves to do her architecture work so finding time to have sex was hard. She usually preferred oral stuff as it was quicker. But this time we were gonna fuck. I knew I could probably untrance her and convince her to just fuck but what is the fun in that? Better to keep her tranced and have some fun.

I stepped closer to her, she was wearing black leggings and this gray button up blouse she knew I liked. I unbuttoned it a bit more till it was showing half her bra.

"Perfect" I said as I leaned in and kissed her while pawing at her breasts through the bra. She had about C cup boobs. Pretty good sized. But I would have liked a bit bigger.

I focused on using Aphrodites powers she gave me, my hands glowed a light pink as I squeezed Annabeths breasts which I felt growing beneath my palms. When they were a D cup I stopped. I did not want to make them too big on her.

I unbuttoned the rest of her shirt till it was more of a vest open showing her gray bra underneath. You could clearly see the strain as her now larger breasts were being held in a bra that was only meant for smaller boobs.

I took the harem phone out of my pocket and typed a quick message to Aphrodite to tell her to get here. A few seconds after hitting send I got my response, "yes master right away"

Less then a second after that I saw a flash and Aphrodite appeared next to me.

"What can I do master?" Aphrodite said.

"I decided it is time for annabeth to join us." I said gesturing at her "thought you should join us in case I need some of that power of yours"

"But master you already are learning my powers. Why do you need me?" She asked.

"Because I felt like it. Now come on" I said.

Third person pov

"Annabeth, Aphrodite come back to my room with me" Percy said.

"Yes Percy…back to your room" she replied.

I noticed she said master. I did not tell her about how she would refer to me and about my harem. Once she was claimed the rules I set for every claimed girl would make her a obedient slave that had knowledge of the harem and what to call me. I would just need to fuck her first.

Once we were back in my room I had annabeth sit on the edge of the bed and lay back down on it. I got between her open legs and went down to start to kiss her lips before going down her body. Kissing at her chin, then neck, to her upper chest, and then exposed boobs. From there I kept going down her toned stomach till I was at the hem of her leggings.

Even though I could with my own powers I decided to give Aphrodite a order, "Aphrodite make all of her clothes disappear for me"

"Yes master" she said as she snapped her fingers and instantly all of Annabeths clothes disappeared. Annabeth who was shocked momentarily thrusted her hips in the air bringing her pussy closer to my face. I quickly put my hands underneath her ass and squeezed the perfect bubble butt to hold her pussy up and closer to me.

Her ass and legs were already one of the hottest at camp. No need to change that on her I thought happily while squeezing her ass again.

I pulled her a bit closer so she slid down more to bring her pussy right to my lips. I used one hand that I brought up from her ass cheek to spread her labia lips. Her pussy was a beautiful pink color and it was clearly tight from the way her lips spread showing the interior. I rubbed a finger gently along the interior and it came away soaking wet. She had a blonde triangle patch of hair above her pussy that on her looked incredibly sexy. Her clit had emerged from the hood and was throbbing waiting for pleasure.

"Mm perfect" I said as I buried my face in her pussy. I started with flicking my Tongue over her clit while my hand that was on her lips went back to under her ass to squeeze the bubble butt to hold her in place.

Annabeth started to moan and grind her hips so her pussy was rolling over my mouth as I started to suck on her throbbing clit. She moaned loudly as I pulled my head back while still sucking before releasing the nub with a pop making her gasp.

I lowered her bubble butt back to the bed and with one last squeeze I released it and went up her body till my face was over her D cup boobs and put a hand on each. I squeezed them and pulled them apart and together, up and down, slapped them to watch them jiggle, rolled my thumbs over her sensitive hard nipples that were the perfect size for sucking on.

I looked back over to Aphrodite who was standing their watching with a look of lust. She was wearing a white sleeping gown and had the top pulled under her boobs and the bottom pulled up to show her panty-less pussy that she was rubbing.

"I changed my mind. You may go and clean up the cabin and tend to my other slaves. No powers" I said as I snapped my fingers to make a collar appears on her restricting her from using godly powers.

She wobbled a bit before regaining her composure, "yes master will do" she said as she walked away.

"Just you and me now" I said to annabeth. I made a mental note to make sure to pleasure Aphrodite later.

I looked up at Annabeths face and saw her eyes still glossed over and entranced. A different change to us usually durning sex but I liked it.

I took off my own shorts and shirt to leave myself naked as I cupped both of her tits and started to suck on her nipples. I bit down lightly on the hard nubs and nibbled making her start to moan softly but slowly her moans got louder and louder as I grind my dick into her pussy. I did not push it in to tease her which just made her body trash around slightly trying to hump my dick in hopes of it going inside her.

I lowered one hand to right over her pussy and rubbed it through the curly locks of her pubic hair. Every time I lowered my hand just enough to brush over her clit but not enough to teach it.

Finally after some time I decided to stop teasing her and rubbed my hand over her pussy. I rubbed the wet lips around and kept going over her exposed swollen clit to please her as she started to trash beneath me with pleasure. She was always a loud and trashing girl.

After a bit I inserted 2 fingers and quickly pumped them in and out, drawing out some of her juices each time while also making her pussy make the wet sloshing sound that it always made when she got horny enough.

Finally I stopped that and pulled my soaked hand out and rubbed over her wet lips again before pinching and twisting her clit slightly.

"Tell me what you want Annabeth" I told her.

"Your dick Percy…I need it…I need to orgasm" she said in the distant voice. The 'out of it' voice made it not as hot as usual but still sexy to hear.

I sat up straight and looked down at her pussy. Her inner thighs were soaked and oily looking with her juices. Her legs were already spread wide making it even easier. I angled the head of my dick at her entrance and pushed in.

As I filled her up she gasped and her eyes went wide as she arched her back at feeling the long thick dick push inside her.

Third person pov

Percy started to thrust inside Annabeth making her claw at the bed sheets in pleasure. It had been a very long time since she was last pleasured.

Percy wanted to hold back but it was getting late and he also wanted to claim her as quick as possible.

He pounded into her making her moan louder and louder. He gripped her thighs and had them spread wide to give him more access to her tight cunt that he fucked. Her tight pussy lips gripped his dick so every thrust brought him pleasure.

Annabeth orgasmed quicker then he thought and just a little into it she yelled out loudly as she thrusted her hips up into his and gripped the bed sheets. Her pussy clamped down even tighter on his dick as her liquids shot out of her pussy onto him.

Percy's abdomen and lower body got a big amount of her juices on him while the rest squirted off in random directions. Percy could barely pull out with his tightly she was gripping his dick but he managed to make some thrusts in to still pleasure her as it happened. Finally Percy came himself filling up her pussy to the brim.

As Annabeth moan cut off as she inhaled deeply Percy pulled out of her and said audiat to untrance her.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, "percy what did you do-" she said before stopping and blinking several times.

"I mean master. I am sorry master" she said as the affects of being claimed started. The rules Percy put in the phone for all of the harem also took affect on her making her call him master and obey his will. "What can I do for you master?" Annabeth asked happily.

Percy grinned, "that is a good girl. Close your mouth I have a treat for you."

Annabeth did as she was told. Percy snapped his fingers making the cum inside her and her pussy juices along her legs and his body disappear and reappear in her mouth. Her cheeks suddenly puffed up wide at the massive amounts of liquid in her mouth. She seemed surprised but made no move to spit it out. Instead she looked straight at him with a sexy look and swallowed it all.

"We taste delicious" she said licking her lips. "Anything else that is fun that you want to do tonight" she said while playing her tits and grinning.

"Actually I was gonna lay down and sleep now. And you are gonna join me."

"Yes master" Annabeth said happily as she laid back down in the bed with me.

I laid down in the bed and she moved over to lay her head on my chest with her legs wrapped around mine. I could feel her pussy on my leg and got a idea.

"Annabeth lay still and relax real quick" I told her as I brushed the hair aside on her head and touched her temple before focusing on Aphrodites power on her mind. I made a little addition to Annabeths sexual likes and within no time it took affect.

It started slow but she started to grind her pussy-mainly her clit-on my leg while her eyes stated to cross/roll back and drool out on my chest. Her facial expressions got more intense as she picked up the speed with it.

"You…you're…doing?" She asked when she was able to muster up enough thought for it.

"Mmhmm you like it?" I asked with a grin.

"Y-y-ya" she muttered out between moans.

I wrapped my arm around her knowing that when she finally did go to sleep Aphrodite would follow her rules and give annabeth plenty of sexual dreams. 'When I wake up I will make sure to give annabeth more' I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

AN: Finally I am done with this chapter. I had originally written up another chapter for this post but then about 3/4 way through I scrapped it to do Annabeth instead so ya…took awhile to restart. Next one i think will be a harem scene then 2 girls scene before resuming new girls. So far it seems that the order of them is unknown although Piper, Athena, Thalia, and Reyna are the ones I am considering now.

I probably will start to use Kik more to talk with people about ideas for my story and such so Kik me at connorkenway1300. It is easier to talk on that to my beta readers.

Gonna attempt to update more frequently


	6. Wake up and planning

Percy's harem

I woke up to feeling something warm and wet on my dick. When I opened my eyes I saw annabeth between my legs bobbing her head up and down over my dick.

I reached out and pushed her head down all the way surprising her and making her gag at my dick going down her throat. After a bit I released and her head went up as she gasped for air and jerked me off, my dick covered in her Silvia.

"Master I thought you would like to be woken up like this" she said as she kept pumping her hand up and down.

"I do enjoy it. Here I wanna try something with you that we have not done before." I said.

"Sure master. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Here" I said getting up, "get on your hands and knees in front of me."

She laughed, "I should have figured. I have been told I have a great ass" she said as she got in the position.

I rubbed a hand over her ass and squeezed the bubble butt, "it is great. Here lay your head down."

She obeyed and put her head down on the bed with her ass raised in the air. I got behind her and got my dick aimed at her asshole. We have never done anal before but I wanted to try it with her. I thrust in pushing my dick that was slick with her saliva all the way in making her scream out in surprise and pain at feeling something enter her ass.

"Calm down and relax" I said while holding her down slightly as she trashed. Once she heard me she stopped as my words controlled her. "Every thrust I do I am gonna use my powers to make anal feel better for you. You still will prefer pussy sex but this way it will feel good for you ok?" I told her.

Annabeth nodded her head at me as I started to thrust. Annabeth gritted her teeth a lot at the start but held back her screams. After a while of using Aphrodites powers I heard her start to moan slightly at it as she started to enjoy the feeling of my dick inside her ass.

She reached her hands back and grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them to allow me to fuck her easier.

After some time I felt myself close to cumming. Before I did I pulled out and came on her back before pushing her forward so she was all the way flat on the bed. When she was I put my hand between her legs on her pussy and stared to rub extremely fast over her exposed lips and clit. In no time she was trashing and yelling as her pussy started to squirt out onto the bed. I cupped my hand to get as much in as I could and used my powers to get more in my hand.

When my hand had enough I moved it forward to her mouth and put it around her mouth to make her drink it down as her orgasm finished up and she stopped squirting. I snapped my fingers and the cum on her back appeared in her mouth as she swallowed that too with the taste of herself still in her mouth.

"Wow…that was better then I thought" annabeth said as she got back up and stood in front of me once she swallowed.

"Perks of having the power of the sex goddess at your disposal" I said while chuckling, "here I want you to meet the harem that I have so far. Have something special planned for you."

She nodded her head as I got the harem phone out of my night stand. I sent a message out to all girls to meet me in the main room in my cabin. The second I pressed send I noticed a quick jolt go through Annabeth.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing…well…you just ordered us to go to the main room right?" She said as she started to walk out with me to it.

"Ya the phone works by sending a like signal to your brain so you just know the orders I give you. Hard wired into you I suppose" I responded.

She nodded her head, "well we should go meet them. I wanna meet the rest of the girls"

I put my hand around her waist as we walked into the main room. When I saw the rest of the slaves I paused and slapped Annabeths ass making her Yelp.

"Not so rough. It is tender after all that was my first time being fucked there." She said as she rubbed her red ass.

"Well your ass is not done yet. Go sit with the other slaves on that couch" I said. Annabeth did as she was told and walked over and sat down with them.

"Ok so obviously I added Annabeth to the harem. No clue who to do next though." I said. "Any thoughts?"

"I have this one girl I tutor. Daughter of Aphrodite" annabeth said glancing at Aphrodite herself, "she is really hot. I tutor her tonight if you wanna join us and maybe have some fun with her" she said with a sly girl.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Bella" Annabeth replied.

"Oh ya Bella she is a good one, one of my proudest achievements as a mother. She has some…amazing powers and incredibly hot" Aphrodite said.

I got curious, "What kind?"

"Do you wanna Ruin the surprise?" She asked.

"Hmm fair enough. I will just find out tonight. Annabeth for the idea of who to get you get a reward" I said while walking over to her.

"What kind master?" She asked happily.

"For the first" I said taking her by the hand and bringing her up to stand with me, "is that you will be the mistress of the harem. All girls will obey your commands as long as they do not contradict mine"

"Really?!" She said excitedly "thank you master!"

I grinned as I pulled out my phone and went to the harem rules. I typed in how all slaves would follow as annabeth says and call her mistress. Only time they disobey is when it goes against what I say.

"There it is done." I said "before you try it out though I do have something else for you"

"What is it?" She asked.

I sat down in a chair and had her come over, "you are gonna ride my dick. All the rest of you may go about your day. But you Kasey and Aphrodite. I have some plans for you.

All the rest of the girls stood up and walked out saying bye to me and probably a bit jealous that annabeth Kasey and Aphrodite got to be the ones to be fucked.

Annabeth straddled me facing away so I could see her ass and wrap my arms around her body to play with her tits.

She started to bounce on my dick as I pinched her nipples making her moan out. I released her right boob and lowered that hand to over her clit and started to run fast making her moan loudly and throw her head back

"Oh Fuck yes master fuck my tight pussy" she said as she kept bouncing.

"Kasey lay on the couch flat. Aphrodite eat her ass and pussy." I ordered.

They both obeyed the command and in no time Kasey was moaning out loudly as her pussy and asshole were rapidly penetrated by Aphrodites tongue. Aphrodite herself meanwhile was rubbing her clit with her hand.

"Fuck yes master your dick feels so good" Annabeth moaned out happily. I could not stop smiling as I had my blonde girlfriend bouncing on my dick and thinking of what a great life I had.

AN: cut it a bit short. But ya new chapter done quickly. I might do most chapters this length and do this that way I can update every few days. Claiming chapters or more important ones will be longer. This one originally was gonna be a lot longer and different but I changed it to do this oc next chapter. So I will mix in short and long chapters and try to post more often. Anyway review please I always appreciate that and it lets me know what people think of the story.


	7. First Aphrodite Daughter

Harem

AN: IMPORTANT NOTE AT END

Percy pov

That night after dinner I went with annabeth to the Aphrodite cabin to tutor Bella. Annabeth told me how she really did not need tutoring and more of just a extra study session for all of her classes to make sure she would pass her exams.

"Ugh I hate exams. People actually study for those?" I said.

"Yes they do seaweed brain. Passing classes is not as bad as you think." She said back to me.

"Who needs to pass exams when I have you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I can just have you help me pass them"

She was wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt on. Simple but still hot for her.

She laughed a little bit, "and what if I do not want to help?"

"Then I can just make you help. But I do not want to have to do that" I replied while I kissed her on the lips. "Now then why don't we go see my newest girl"

We walked into the Aphrodite cabin and annabeth lead me to the right room. Without knocking she just opened her door and walked in.

I would like to say that we found Bella masturbating or something fun but instead she was just at the desk in her room with some of her books out reading. When she heard us she stood up and walked over smiling.

"Hey annabeth" she said excitedly, "Percy staying the whole time?"

"Ya is that fine? He gets kinda lonely and needs the babysitting" annabeth choked.

"I do not!" I said defensively as they both laughed.

"Well it is fine for me. Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you" Bella said to me as I saw her eyes go up and down my body checking me out.

I did the same to her. Bella looked about 16/17, I could not decide on which. She was wearing black legging shorts that fit her legs nicely and went a bit above mid thigh. Her legs looked long and sexy with great thighs that fit a great ass. Moving my eyes up I saw she was wearing a royal blue tank top that showed her boobs. She appeared to not have a bra on as you could slightly see her nipples. I would have to guess her boobs were around upper C cups. Her face was incredibly pretty with bright blue/green eyes that seemed to shift between the 2 colors. She had light brunette hair that was currently going straight down.

She turned around to walk back to her desk with Annabeth giving me a good view of her ass. Her ass was big and bubbly. Probably the second best one I have seen after Annabeths. You could definitely tell from her body that she ran and worked out a lot but yet still kept the feminine look and charm.

I used my powers to "scan" her in a sense and was able to find that she was horny. Real horny. Her pussy was definitely really wet. How was able to know this? Powers from Aphrodite to put it simply.

I grinned as i got an idea. I focused on Bellas thoughts and sent her thoughts of her on her knees sucking my Dick. Bobbing her head up and down my dick while swirling her tongue.

I saw her sit up straighter in her chair and studder real quick in what she was saying to Annabeth. Something about trig. She glanced over at me and flashed a quick smile before turning back to annabeth.

I did the scan again and found her even wetter then before. Probably soaking through her panties at this point.

I got up and moved over to sit with them at the large desk, practically a table, area.

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Trigonometry. Finding stuff for non right triangles." Annabeth replied without looking up. Still very much Annabeth.

"Do you wanna help me?" Bella asked in a flirtatious voice girls use. She had pushed her arms together on her boobs to make them look even bigger then they already were for me.

"Ya of course" I said as I rested one hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up and down. Her leg felt soft and smooth to the touch as I rubbed them. I beamed in new thoughts to Bella where her legs were spread as I ate out her pussy and she moaned loudly. I noticed her breath hitch before she exhaled and seemed to relax for me.

I had no clue if she normally would do this. Something about her told me she was not really slutty. I knew it was because of the multiple powers of Aphrodite I was using on her. I was not just beaming thoughts to her but also making her more aroused and lowering her will of self control so she would be more slutty then usual and less able to say no and more inclined to say yes to whatever advances I made to her.

Instead of actually using me for help she just kept talking to Annabeth about it. Bella did however scoot slightly over on her seat to make her leg easier to touch for me and after a bit I used some more sex magic on her to turn her on even more. I saw her biting her lip as she put one hand under the table to where mine was rubbing up and down her thigh still and moved it up to between her legs. Then while still holding my hand she had me start to make rubbing motions over her pussy. She let out a little small moan as if trying to hide it from Annabeth. Her pussy was definitely wet as I felt it through her panties and leggings.

I looked up at her tits and saw her nipples poking through the fabric as my hand kept rubbing itself on her pussy. I moved my hand up and under the hem of the legging shorts and under her panties as I slowly moved my hand down to tease her. I felt some hair, trimmed hair luckily, above her pussy. I put a finger on her clit and applied slightly pressure as I rubbed it in circles before pinching it slightly making her mouth open up as she moaned a bit quiet from the feeling.

She closed her legs on my hands and I could feel her thighs pressing my hand keeping it from moving out of her leggings.

Bella turned to angle her body towards me so Annabeth could not see what we were doing-even though Annabeth would not care as she knew that is what I was here for-and shook her body side to side to make her tits jiggle for me.

Deciding that I could not wait anymore I spoke the word audiat. Instantly both girls bodies stiffened and eyes went wide as they glazed over, entering the trance.

"Annabeth go wait on her bed and watch. You can play with yourself as you watch. Oh and get nude." I said. Annabeth stripped off her clothes before sitting on the bed watching.

I then turned back to Bella. The main event. "So Bella I heard you have a special power. What is it?" I asked.

With my hand still in her legging shorts I rubbed her clit lightly as i talked making her body sway while in the trance. Finally she responded, "I can control orgasms…" she said in a far away voice.

"Control them how?" I asked her.

"By touching people I can control their orgasms. Make them do it instantly or hold it back for however long I want. And make it less or more intense then usual. I can also absorb it…someone builds up pleasure but instead of them orgasming I do as I absorb it. Or transfer it to someone else. I can also recover quicker from sex."

"Do you practice this power a lot?" I asked her. Aphrodite was right, Bellas powers would be great to have.

"Mainly on myself…sometimes on others. I have not done much with others…" she replied.

"Well that is about to change." I said as I removed my hand from her leggings and snapped my fingers. Instantly all of her clothes disappeared from her body. "Come on" I said holding her hand and leading her over to the bed.

I then laid Bella down on the bed and spread her legs. I made my clothes disappear before rubbing the tip of my dick at her entrance. I was right in that she had a light brunette trimmed triangle patch of hair above her pussy. It looked cute on her.

"While we fuck you will hold onto Annabeths leg next to you and absorb her pleasure into your body. Annabeth you will rub your clit and let your future sister slave have your pleasure."

"Yes master" they both said. Annabeth started to rub and clit and moan. Once Bella touched her leg I say a faint pink glow before Annabeth stopped moaning and Bella started to moan.

"Annabeth go faster" I ordered. As she increased the speed Bella started to moan louder and trash a minor bit on the bed.

"Huh. Cool power. Well Bella…welcome to the harem" I said a so thrusted into her.

Bella instantly yelled loudly from all the pleasure. Her pussy was incredibly wet and tight to feel and as I thrusted inside her her boobs would bounce around for me to watch.

Her eyes were still glazed over as I kept her in the trance but that did not stop her from enjoying her pleasure. She squirted quickly and it all came out over me as i kept thrusting and help back.

"Every time I tell you to you will use your powers and orgasm until I say to stop do you understand?" I told Bella.

"Ye-yes master" she got out between yells of pleasure.

"Now" I said. She arched her back as her pussy squirted again and kept going and going and going. I used my hands and grabbed her wrists to hold her down a bit as her legs wrapped around my waist and her body trashed as she kept squirting. Bellas eyes had rolled back as her mouth hung open.

"Stop" I said. It took her a few seconds but she calmed down and stopped. I could tell she was tired. I slowed down my thrusts to let her abilities of making her recover quickly work and in less then a minute she seemed more or less good to go as I kept fucking her.

"Orgasm again" I told her. She obeyed and her powers made her orgasm once again with all the insane pleasure she was getting. This time I decided to join her.

With Bellas power affecting me I came a lot more then usual and it felt a lot better then any orgasm I had before this. I started to cum inside her pussy which made the mark appear on her back. After her pussy was filled up and leaking out I pulled out and rammed inside her ass making her Yelp loudly at the sudden anal penetration as I filled up that hole also. Once that hole was filled I pulled out and came over her inner thighs and hips before finally stopping.

"You can stop now" I said. Her pussy stopped squirting as she laid there. She was still moaning and I remembered how she was taking the pleasure that annabeth was having and still getting pleasure.

"Annabeth you stop too." I ordered. Once Annabeth stopped Bella was able to calm down and get a real break.

I snapped my fingers and both of them woke up from their trances.

Bella got up on her elbows and looked at me and smiled, "was I enjoyable master?" She asked while rubbing her clit with one finger before scooping up some cum from her hips and putting that in her mouth.

"Delicious. I love your cum master" she said to me when she was done.

"You were definitely a great addition to the harem. You know all the rules yes?" I asked her.

"Yes master I know. I love all my sister slaves and will obey anything you say. And love you. Can we do another round?" She asked while spreading her legs again.

"Maybe. First one other thing" I said snapping my fingers. All of her juices along with my cum instantly appeared inside her mouth. Her cheeks puffed up from all of it as she struggled to swallow. With their being so much juice and cum due to her powers I made some go into Annabeths too and the other into Kasey and melissas mouths.

I saw both Bella and Annabeth swallow it all after the first initial surprise of it.

"Tastes good master. Aren't you happy I told you about her?" Annabeth said.

"Extremely. Bella you will be staying in my room tonight." I said.

Bella grinned happily, "thank you master." She said as she stood up with me and annabeth to head back to my cabin.

I snapped my fingers and teleported us 3 back to my room in my cabin. "Annabeth you can go and sleep with whichever other girl you want tonight. Your choice"

"Sure master" she said kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

"As for you, you get to sleep in my bed with me" I said "I think next you can help me with getting one of your sisters"

"Which one? I have lots of good looking sisters" she said while giggling.

I grinned at her, "Piper. You can help me get her."

"Oh she is really hot. Definitely look forward to helping you add her in. Can I maybe have control of her sometimes?" Bella asked.

"If you keep up the good work like today then yes. Before bed I have one more round for you though." I said. "Get in doggy position for me. Elbows on the bed"

Bella did as she was told happily and shook her perfect ass at me. If I am to be honest I think hers was the best one I have seen. Maybe even better then pipers and Annabeths.

I positioned my dick at her pussy and thrusted in. I kept thrusting as she moaned loudly and swayed with each thrust. Her boobs bounced as I kept pounding her tight pussy.

Bella moaned loudly and reached one hand back and started to rub it over her clit increasing her pleasure even more make rubbed the sensitive nub with her fingers before pinching it slightly as she got fucked.

I suddenly pulled my dick out of her pussy and pushed it into her ass. Being lubricated up with her own juices made it easier to do as I started to pound her tight ass.

Bellas eyes went wide feeling my dick inside her ass. I could tell it did not hurt her and was just something new she was not used to. I watched her ass jiggle with each thrust I made and slapped it a few times leaving red hand prints on her ass. I kept slapping her ass making it jiggle more and her Yelp each time till it was not and red.

After a little while of me pounding her ass and her rubbing her clit I could tell we were both close to cumming. When we finally did we did at the same time and her powers Made our orgasms stronger. Using my power I made the liquids appear inside her mouth again as both my cum and her juices went into her mouth and she had to swallow down all the tons of liquids.

Finally when we both stopped cumming we just laid on the bed together. She was facing away from me as I put my Dick back inside her pussy and wrapped my arms around her to play with her soft tits.

"You are incredible at sex" I told her.

Bella giggled a bit, "thanks master. You are pretty great yourself"

I went to bed that night feeling very satisfied.

AN: another girl added another chapter done. So to answer the poll question I decided to do both stories. Yes both. I will try to write more and update more frequently but I will be working on both Percy's harem and Percy's sex slaves.

If you have any plot or power or character requests review or PM me. As always please review so I know what people are thinking.


	8. Another Aphrodite girl is added

Harem

Third pov

A few days later after being claimed Bella was back in her own cabin in her room. She knew the plan on how to get Piper. Percy even let her come up with it herself.

Percy had been treating her nice. He was a good master and definitely took care of her. Bella has had so many orgasms, both real and her own powers, in those last few days then her whole life combined.

First day she woke up to Percy fucking her and did that for a few hours before they finally stopped. Randomly throughout the day Percy would come back up to her and fuck her in the woods or behind a cabin or in the field ect. Heck she was surprised she was not loose at this point.

They also did a few orgies. Percy had one girl eat Bellas ass while he fucked her pussy and she was supposed to finger 2 other girls, one girl per hand, while eating another out. She was to absorb all of their pleasure and when she orgasmed she shared it with all of them so they all had intense orgasms. Needless to say she fit in the harem well and everyone liked her.

And it was cool meeting her mom. Aphrodite had taught her daughter how to use her powers better and even at ranges so now she could affect a room area instead of needing to touch them. Of course touching the person was stronger and easier to use abilities on that way.

But in any case now was the day to get one of her step sisters.

Bella walked to her door and poked her head out.

"PIPER!" Bella yelled out from her room, "can you come in here and help me!"

"Sure! Give me a minute!" She heard the girl yell back to her from down the hall.

Bella sat down to wait. She was in leggings(for Percy. She knew he liked her ass in it and her ass did look really round and bubbly in them) and a pink tank top for now.

Bella looked up when Piper walked in. Piper was in dark blue skinny jeans and a button up black blouse. All of her curves showed from her amazing ass to big DD boobs.

"What did you need help with?" Piper asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a better top out of my closet is all" Bella responded.

"Ya sure I can help" Piper said cheerfully. She walked over to the closet and opened it up and looked through all of Bellas clothes. "It is warm out so something thin and short sleeved…hmm"

As Piper went through the closet Bella grabbed the collar from her night stand drawer. She unclasped it, it had one of those clasps that hooks in and then the clasp closes so kind of a double part to it.

Bella walked up behind Piper who was not paying attention and quickly put the collar around pipers neck and hooked it closed before closing the clasp.

"Ah!" Piper said in surprise when she looked down at the collar on her. A black one with a pink dove symbol on it. She recognized it, "Bella take it off"

Bella just shook her head no. She was surprised it had not taken its magic effect yet but then again maybe Piper after going through quests and being a daughter of Aphrodite was resistant to magic, especially sexual magic.

"Bella please" Piper said using charmspeak while at the same time trying to resist the collars effect on her "take it off"

Bella swayed a little under the effect of charmspeak, "my master wants it on you" she said in a distant voice.

"I am your sister Bella. Help me out and take it off." Piper practically begged her.

Bella slowly reached forward. She could not resist pipers charmspeak. She unclasped the latch but before she could unhook it and take it off the collar took control of Piper. Piper gasped as her eyes went wide and glazed over. Her mouth stayed open as she stood there.

The effects of the charmspeak instantly shut off and Bella stopped and reclasped the collar on Piper.

Bella knew Piper recognized the collar. One of Aphrodites items that the cabin had. When placed on someone it was enchanted so only the one who put it on can take it off. Once it's magic took affect the wearers mental capabilities were reduced to where they could not think unless "master" or whoever put the collar on wants them too. They become obedient to the "master" and essentially became a sex pet. Their hormones were driven to the max and they lusted for nothing but sex.

"Strip off your clothes for me and sit on my bed" Bella ordered her new pet.

Piper did as she was told. She unbuttoned her black blouse and threw it to the side before unclipping her bra underneath and tossing that aside. Seeing her boobs made Bella get wetter, especially when they bounced as the bra came off. Next thing Bella knew Piper had unbuttoned her jeans before hooking her fingers through the holes and wiggled her hips side to side to pull them off her amazing ass and stepped out of those. Lastly her lacy black panties came off to show her tight wet shaven pussy.

Piper walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for her next instructions.

"Lean back and start to rub your pussy. You are my horny slave now and will finger yourself for your master to watch" Bella ordered.

Piper grinned as she finally got her first sexual order. She quickly spread her legs and started to rub her pussy. Within a few minutes she was completely into it and had 3 fingers inside herself as she moaned loudly.

Bella heard that the collar can make the wearer…"animalistic" in a sense with some things and now she say what that meant.

Piper was thrusting her hips in the air as she was fingering herself. But that was not the odd part. She had her mouth open with her tongue out and was drooling slightly. Meanwhile her eyes had rolled back and gone slightly cross eyed from the pleasure. Bella knew she was not normally like this and figured it was the collars effect.

Bella was about to go call Percy and tell him she had Piper under control when she sensed Piper about to orgasm.

"Can't have you orgasm too early bad be tired for master" Bella said as she ran over to Piper and put a hand on her stomach.

Right as her hand touched her stomach Piper orgasmed. In a attempt to stop it Bella absorbed the pleasure and orgasm energy. In less then a second Bella screamed loudly as her pussy started to squirt without any prior stimulation as Piper kept fingering herself desperate to get the pleasure back, unknowing that Bella was absorbing it.

As Bella stood there she tried to stop taking the pleasure, but as pipers orgasm on her wore off the pleasure she kept absorbing made her orgasm again as she got her leggings soaked with her juices as she kept cumming.

Finally Bella regained enough control to stop taking pipers pleasure. Piper went back to moaning as Bellas orgasm was able to stop. Once it stopped she collapsed on her knees on the ground panting heavily. She was not sure if she was still squirting or leaking juices out as her whole leggings were soaked and clung to her skin making her whole legs feel wet.

Bella took a few deep breathes before using her powers to help her recover from the orgasms. Once she did she stood up.

"Instead of taking your orgasms it may just be easier to stop them from happening" Bella said to Piper as she laid a hand back down on her stomach.

A faint pink glow formed at her pussy and went up her body to her stomach where Bellas hand was. As Bella slowly removed her hand the glow stayed on her hand as she ripped it free from pipers body making Piper lurch.

"There now you can not orgasm. Until I return this. You can keep masturbating and stay right on the edge for your soon to be master though" Bella said as she absorbed the pink glow.

Bella sat down and focused. Percy told her how using his phone when he sends messages it appears as a mental message to the girl and if the girl focused they could send one back that he could read on the phone.

'Master I have her under control. She is masturbating like a horny little slut on my bed right now', Bella mentally thought to Percy.

A few seconds later she got a response. 'Good. I want you to join her and grind your pussy on something while watching her till I get there. No taking off clothes or using powers'

Almost instantly without being able to control herself Bella stood up and walked over to the edge of her bed. She put one leg on the bed while the other stayed on the ground so her pussy was rubbing against the edge of the bed. She started to grind on it giving her some pleasure through her thin soaked leggings. Luckily she had no underwear on making this easier to do.

Bella lowered one hand to rub her clit as she humped the bed. It was torture to her to not be able to actually touch her pussy as she continued.

She looked over at Piper to see Piper still moaning loudly with her tongue still out and eyes still crossed. She could tell in pipers motions she was frustrated at not being able to cum but still kept fingering her hairless pussy anyways.

Bella got extremely relieved when she received a new message from Percy telling her that he was almost to the door and could go greet him. She still wanted pleasure but she knew nothing was better then pleasure from her master.

Bella stood up and went out into the hall and closed the door to wait for Percy. The hallway was empty and she stood there waiting for Percy. When she finally saw him she grinned.

"I did like how you asked master. She is in there waiting for you." Bella said.

"Good job Bella" Percy said before leaning in to kiss her and squeeze her ass a bit roughly.

Being able to see and feel how wet her leggings are he felt the need to ask, "you get busy before I came? Busier then the orders I gave you?"

"Oh ya we did. She was about to cum so I took it from her to keep her energetic for you, then took away her ability to cum so she would be teased this whole time and wait for you to cum." Bella said.

"Sounds like a good idea. How hard was it to get the collar on?"

"Not hard to get it on. She almost charmspeaked me to take it off. She did not like the idea of being under its control."

"Well luckily you got it done. I think it is time we started" Percy said as he reached for the door.

"Actually wait master. Can I do something for you first to get you better ready?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm sure" Percy said.

Bella grinned as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down with it.

She happily grabbed his dick and started stroking it until it was as hard as it could be. Bella looked up at Percy as she opened her mouth and put the tip inside and swirled her tongue around it for her master. She then finally decided to do more and went down deeper on his dick taking in about half before started to gag.

Despite gagging bella kept bobbing her head up and down Percy's dick while still trying her best to use her tongue despite gagging and choking on his dick.

Bella used a hand to start jerking Percy off while she kept bobbing her head up and down. After some time she removed her mouth from Percy's dick, which was now coated in a relatively thick layer of bellas saliva that got on when she was gagging on his dick.

She jerked him off fast with one hand while her other hand rubbed her pussy through her soaked leggings. She angled his dick upwards so she could suck on his balls as she kept going.

Percy let himself enjoy as the sexy young Aphrodite teen sucked on his balls and jerked him off. She was definitely one of the best additions he has made.

Percy felt himself about to cum and without him needing to order her to, bella used her powers. Percy came a extreme amount and Bella moved so it got over her face. After she had a big facial and Percy stopped cumming she stood up with the cum all over.

"Would you mind doing that whole mouth trick to clean me up…" Bella asked him.

Percy grinned and snapped his fingers. Instantly all the cum went inside her mouth as she gagged for a split second as it was more then she expected. She then happily swallowed it. "Now why don't you show me your sister"

"Gladly" Bella said as she opened up the door to her room for Percy and let him in.

Percy saw Piper on the bed naked fingering her pussy as fast as he thought she could. She had 3 fingers inside and her thumb was out rubbing her clit. Her other hand was busy playing with her tits, groping and pulling at her nipples to increase her pleasure.

Besides the intensity that she was playing with herself Percy noticed that her facial expression was not the normal one. Her tongue was out and eyes crossed as she kept fingering herself and humping the air.

"What is up with the whole facial thing?" Percy said gesturing at Piper.

"Oh that. That is the collars effects. She is just really consumed with lust" Bella told Percy.

"Well let's join her" Percy said snapping his fingers making his and Bellas clothes disappear. Bella have a quick gasp as she felt the air hit her wet legs.

"Since you put the collar on her you control Piper right?" Percy asked Bella.

"Ya I do." She replied.

"Tell her to stop masturbating. While I fuck her you will ride her face and can grind your pussy on her face as she eats you out. Oh and give her back her ability to cum." Percy ordered Bella.

Bella did as she was told. She told Piper to stop fingering herself and when Piper removed her fingers from her wet pussy she stayed laying down, clearly not comfortable with having to wait. Then Bellas hand glowed pink and when she touched pipers stomach and removed her hand this time the glow stayed on Piper.

As Bella moved up to straddle pipers face Percy spread pipers legs and rubbed the tip of his dick up and down pipers pussy lips before thrusting inside her fast. Piper arched her back as she moaned loudly into Bellas pussy making Bella moan also. Percy realized how tight and wet Piper was.

With each thrust he did it made pipers tits jiggle. Percy reached his hands out and each hand grabbed one boob. He rolled her nipples between his fingers before pulling and tugging on them making Piper arch her back more.

Percy looked up at pipers face to see Bellas ass as she faced away from him and rode her. He saw liquids streaming down pipers face and was not sure if it was from Bellas pussy or pipers droll.

Percy released one of pipers soft boobs to reach forward and slap Bellas ass making Bella Yelp loudly as she felt her ass repeatedly get slapped. Her bubble butt would jiggle as Percy hit it which turned him on more.

It was not surprising to Percy that Piper came quickly. After being held off for so long she probably desperately needed a orgasm. Since Bella was there pipers orgasm was intensified, Piper yelled loudly as her pussy came and squirted her juices everywhere. Percy pulled out till he was midway inside her and started to rub her clit as she kept cumming and cumming. Her hips went up and down as she could not stop cumming due to the powers on her. After the longest time however her orgasm started to wind down.

Once she stopped squirting she laid flat on the bed while Percy slowly kept thrusting in her bad Bella kept grinding her pussy on pipers face. Piper however was so tired that she could not do much back.

Once Percy reached his own peak he had Bella use her powers to orgasm with him. As they both came pipers face got covered in Bellas juices while her pussy filled up with cum. Once both of their orgasms ended and Piper was marked Percy removed himself from her and bad Bella get off of her face.

"Take off the collar" Percy told Bella.

Bella did as she was told and removed the collar. Instantly Piper gasped as her eyes went wide as her mind came back. Percy snapped his fingers sending her into a trance as her eyes glazed over.

"Piper do you know the rules of the harem?" Percy asked.

"Yes master…I love you and my sister slaves. I will do anything you or mistress annabeth ask me to do" she replied in the far away voice.

"How do you feel about Jason?"

"He is my boyfriend. I love him"

"Not anymore. You will break up with him and only love me and you fellow slaves. Understood?" Percy said.

"Yes master…break up with Jason…love harem"

"Good. Bella told me you were afraid of having the collar on. Why?"

"I have worked so long to try and not be a Slut. Dating Jason meant I had to be loyal. I thought if the collar was on and I became sex craved that when it was off I would stay a slut"

"And you will. You will let your true slutty self show"

"Yes master" Piper said.

Percy deciding that was all for now snapped his fingers to awaken her.

"Hello master" she said sitting up.

"Hello Piper" Percy said kissing her on the lips. "I gotta head out now that we are done here but tonight come to my cabin for more"

"Sure" Piper said. She looked over at Bella and got a idea. "Can I ask a favor privately"

"Yes. Bella you will not hear again until I say you can" Percy said "there she will not know what we say"

"Since she put that collar on me I was wondering if since you are leaving I can put it on her. Make her my slave for a little while. Put that orgasm power to good use" Piper asked while licking her lips looking at the naked Bella.

"Sure you can. Bella you can hear again" Percy said "have fun you two" he said as he walked out the door to leave Piper to do what she wanted with Bella.

"Glad to have you in the har-AH!" Bella said surprised. She was facing away from Piper as she spoke and when she turned around Piper had put the collar on Bella.

Bella succumbed to its control quicker as she went under the collars control awaiting her orders from Piper.

Piper pushed Bella to the bed on her back and spread her legs and started to scissor either her half sister. Just like how Piper did when she wore the collar Bella started to moan in the different way where her eyes would cross and her tongue would hang out of her mouth.

Piper reached forward and roughly squeezed Bellas boobs while fucking the younger teen. With no real ability to control it Bella used her powers and orgasmed extremely quickly. Her power spread to Piper as both of them yelled loudly and started squirting while still scissoring each other.

Eventually Piper fell back as her hips thrusted in the air as she kept cumming. Bella did the same as both of them let the pleasure consume them.

Once they both stopped squirting and recovering from the orgasms Piper got back up and got between Bellas spread legs.

"That was amazing. But we are far from over." She said with lust in her voice as she started to grind against Bellas pussy once more.

AN: so I kinda broke my hand a little which made typing hard so I rushed this ones ending so ya it is not as good as I would have hoped. Next chapter I am thinking will be one with no Percy and focus on the girls already enslaved.

Sex slaves I am now undecided on and I might change my mind on continuing that one. If I do it will be rarely but I think I will stick with harem for now so do not expect a update from that one soon.

As always review for a OC you want or new powers or new person you want enslaved. Preferably review with more then just "update soon" so I get a idea of what people want to see

also yay for a chapter that is almost double the normal length. Would have been more if I had not broken my hand :/

Edit: also for that long review I just got about the goddesses if you have a fanfic account pm me so we can talk about it


	9. Wake up and the hunt is claimed

Harem story

Third person pov

"The hunt is coming back today" Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth were laying in bed, Percy's arms around Annabeth as she faced away. They were both naked under the sheets.

"Really? All of them or just a few" Percy asked surprised.

"All of them from what I heard. When I came from my cabin last night I saw a few wolves and 3 girls so they probably came ahead to set up." Annabeth said as she checked the clock. "It is around 7 now so probably within the next 2 hours."

"So soon. You think I will be able to eat before they get here" Percy asked.

"Is all you think about food?"

"Well that. And a few other things" he said as he raised one hand up and started groping her D cup boobs.

Annabeth laughed, "ya food and sex."

"What is wrong with that?" Percy asked mockingly. His fingers went over to her nipple and tugged on the hard nipple. Annabeths body arched as she pressed her soft bubbly ass into his crotch as her back arched. She gasped and took shaky breathes as he kept rolling it between his fingers will still tugging on her nipple.

"N-noth-nothing" she managed to get out, "mmh feels so good" she said as she started to grind her ass against his dick which was quickly hardening.

Annabeth grabbed his free hand and moved it down lower on her body. It went over her toned stomach before hitting her triangle patch of blonde hair. She pushed it lower till his fingers brushed her clit.

"Please master, please rub me" Annabeth said while biting her lip.

Percy grinned as his girlfriend begged for him to please her. He started rubbing his fingers over her clit while switching the nipples he was playing with.

Annabeth moaned louder as she kept her body firmly pressed against him. Percy's hand slipped deeper down and pushed between her thighs which were pressed together. His thumb rubbed her clit while his hand rubbed over her wet folds, careful not to push inside of her to tease her.

Annabeth reached a hand back and lazily started to stroke his dick. She was so focused on her own pleasure that she was not able to jerk him off to her full talent bit still did it good as her soft hands went up and down his dick.

Eventually Annabeth could not wait longer. She reached a hand back and grabbed his dick and put it between her legs. She angled it up at her pussy but before it could go in Percy stopped her making Annabeth whimper.

"Please master, fuck me, I need your dick inside of me" Annabeth moaned out as both of Percy's hands went up to her boobs and started to play with both of her nipples.

He pulled on both nipples and rolled them between his fingers, meanwhile he had his dick thrusting forward and backwards over her wet juicy folds. His dick got her juices coated on it as he kept grinding his dick against her folds.

"Beg for it to stop" Percy said. He knew it was kinda pointless since she was already begging.

"Please master please stop teasing me! I want your huge dick inside my tight pussy, I wanna be fucked hard and be your cum dump!" Annabeth moaned to him as she pushed her chest out at feeling both her nipples being stimulated.

The last line surprised Percy to hear her talk that way. He decided to stop being difficult and give her what she wanted. Percy angled his dick to her pussy and with one strong swift thrust he pushed his way inside her tight cunt making her eyes go wide as she yelled in pleasure.

Percy finished cumming on her stomach as Annabeth passed out. He already blew a load inside her pussy and ass so this time he let it go over her boobs, nipples and stomach .

She was laying on her back with her legs spread wide. A pool around her pussy showed the signs of just how much she had cum. Her pussy was dropping the mix of cum and juice.

Annabeth looked satisfied and peaceful. He decided not to make the cum and juice in her mouth like usual that way she could rest easier. He reached to the night stand and pulled out his phone to check in on his girls. It had a list of all of his girls and their various activities they were up to. He selected Bella and Kasey and sent a message to both "come back to the cabin and be ready to help out your mistress when she wakes up. Grab another girl from the harem and brings her too. Until then entertain yourself with each other and the sight of your naked mistress"

Percy hit send and got 2 responses instantly saying they will be there soon. Satisfied Percy got up and used powers to make himself appear in jeans a shirt as he walked over to the door to go see the hunters.

First person pov

As I approached the door of the Artemis cabin I was deep in thought of which girl I would claim first. Thalia seemed like a good choice as I knew her and she did have a hot body. Of course there was Artemis also but there is no guarantee that she would be down here at the camp today or not.

I got to the door before pausing, it was no secret that the hunters did not like guys. If I just barged in it would probably end in a fight. Best to knock and hope Thalia was here.

I knocked and waited for what seemed like forever before reknocking. Eventually I hear movement behind the door and saw Thalia open it to look at me and smile.

She was wearing gray leggings and a black t-shirt that had a bow and quiver on it. She still looked 16 like before she was made a huntress, something I planned on changing.

"Hey Percy!" She said as she hugged me. I felt her C cup tits press into my chest as we hugged.

"Hey Thalia" I replied when she backed up from crushing the air out of me, "is the whole Hunt here?"

"A few stragglers are taking their time getting here. But most of us are. Come on in." She said as she walked in.

The main room was a big rectangle that had gear thrown all over it. The center had a statute of Artemis.

"Is she here" I said gesturing at the statue of Artemis.

"Yes my mistress is" Thalia said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Um I am not sure. She usually does not like having guests." Thalia replied.

"Please" I said using some charm speak power, "it will not hurt. Let me see here"

Thalia's body swayed for a second before she nodded her head and lead me to a room. She opened the door and inside was a regular room with a 12 year old girl inside.

"Artemis?" I asked.

The girl seemed a bit spooked but looked over. "Hello" she said slowly as if unsure why I am here, "persus Jackson. I see you found me."

"Yes I did" I said as I closed the door making both girls look confused at what I was doing. "Audiat"

Both of the girls eyes glazed over as they entered a trance and stayed where they were.

"Both of you stand up in front of me next to each other."

Both of them did and stood still. They both needed some obvious physical changes. Artemis being 12 was a big issue and Thalia being a bit older could not hurt.

I snapped my fingers and both appeared naked as their clothes disappeared. I decided to focus on Artemis first.

I put a hand on her shoulders and used my powers to will her to age. Her body changed to that of a 28 year old as she grew. I changed her hair to be black and go down to mid back. Her eyes were already a brilliant star grey that i decided fit her. I moved to her tits and made them a large D cup that was soft and jiggled easily. I then squeezed her ass and made it grow and become a firm ass. Her body was muscular but not overly muscular, in the way that was still sexy. I then snapped my fingers and made her shaven and extremely sensitive all over.

"There you go. A goddess good enough to fuck. Now for you Thalia."

I put my hands on her shoulders and made her age up to be about 18. I left her looks more or less the same expect made her boobs into low end DD cup and made her ass slightly bigger. Her body was already toned and needed no help there. Her pussy was unshaven so I used my powers to make it into a triangle patch of shaven hair above.

I then snapped my fingers and both of their hair went into pony tails.

I backed away to look at the 2 sexy hunters before me. "Both of you will join my harem and obey my wishes. You will call me master and you will be happy to be in the harem and love me and your fellow slaves. Annabeth will be your mistress so obey her unless she looses that right. Sex within the harem will be the most amazing feeling for you. You have no issues with fucking guys." I said. "Understood?"

"Part of harem…love master…obey master" Thalia said in a far away voice.

I looked at Artemis to see if the trance was working, "yes master…love you…love sex with you"

I grinned at seeing that the hunt goddess, the Maiden goddess was under my control now. I left them in their trance for now as I continued.

"Both of you give me a blow Job" I said while making my clothes disappear.

They both dropped down to their knees in front of me. Thalia was the first to start as she reached her hand out and started to jerk me off. She then put her mouth just around the tip and started to suck while bobbing her head a little. Artemis had her mouth along the side and was going up and down to share with Thalia while fondling my balls.

Neither were all that good at it. Still felt good but not the best. Maybe that was me used to fucking Aphrodite and girls like Bella but they could use some improvement. I made a mental note to make sure Aphrodite taught all new slaves sexual skills and paid particular attention to these 2 for awhile.

Finally after some time I stopped them in favor or something a bit better. Felt good but I wanted to fuck them.

"Artemis remove the protection on yourself and hunters from sex" I ordered.

Artemis snapped her fingers and both her and Thalia's pussys glowed silver before fading away. "Protection taken away…" she said in a far away voice.

I snapped my fingers to take them out of a trance as they both gasped having their minds restored.

"Artemis lay down on the bed. Thalia get on top of her and make out with each other" I ordered.

***Third person pov***

The two hunters did as they were told and started to make out. They used a lot of tongue as they got into the kiss more to please their master who was watching them. Thalia moved her body up and down slowly to rub their new bigger tits against each other, liking how big they felt.

Percy walked to be between both of their legs and positioned his dick at artemis entrance.

"Welcome to the harem" he said as he pushed his way inside.

Artemis's eyes went wide as she arched her back and yelled out. She was incredibly tight after all those years of never fucking. Percy started to thrust in her, going a bit slow at first before speeding up to give her time to adjust.

This was not the first time Artemis had something inside of her. She was not opposed to dildos or fingerling herself but it was still the first time another living being was fucking her. With Artemis too busy moaning and trashing about it became hard for Thalia to make out with her. Instead Thalia slid down her body and started to suck on artemis's nipples making the moon goddess moan even louder.

Her pussy was wet around his dick which made it easier for Percy to fuck Artemis despite her tightness. Artemis could barely last any time at all as within a few minutes she already reached her first real orgasm by a male. She yelled loudly as Thalia quickly went back up and started making out with artemis's open mouth to muffle her yells as Artemis thrusted her hips upward as she started to cum. Her juices shot out of her pussy and hit Percy as she kept thrusting her hips and having her tongue sucked in by Thalia.

With Artemis already being incredibly tight and then with her walls clenching even harder on him Percy could not last long. Right as Artemis finished Percy started to cum inside her. Artemis arched her back as the brand appeared on her. The goddess of the moon, the one who never fucked men was now under a mans control.

Percy deciding to not want to waste himself cuming pulled out of Artemis and quickly rammed himself inside Thalia. Thalia's pussy clenched on Percy's dick as he pushed his way inside. Thalia hands shot out and grabbed the sheets of the bed and squeezed hard as she felt her pussy be filled with cum. Her mouth hung open as the mark appeared on her, adding her to the harem.

Once Percy was finished he slowly pulled out of Thalia. "Get ready to swallow" he said as he snapped his fingers. The cum in both girls pussies appeared in their respective mouths. They swallowed it down before getting up and sitting on the bed facing their new master.

Thalia licked her lips while looking at Percy, "mm you taste good master" she said.

"Artemis how was your first time?" Percy asked curious.

"It was amazing! I love how you felt master. Can we fuck again?" Artemis asked, the affects of being in the harem being shown in how horny she was.

"Not right now. I have other plans for you right now. Can you summon all the hunters to the cabin?" Percy asked.

"Yes I can. As the leader of the hunt and a god I can make them all appear in the cabin."

"Good do that. Make them appear in the main room" I ordered her.

Artemis closed her eyes and seemed to be in thought. When she opened them she looked back at Percy, "there. They are all in the main room"

"Good. Shall we go greet them?" Percy said as he snapped his fingers making them all back into normal clothes.

They stood in front of a group of maybe 30-40 girls. All of varying heritages. Some nymphs some demigods some humans. Varying age groups and body types. All of them would make a good addition.

All the girls watched as Artemis, Thalia, and Percy stood in front of them. Artemis was speaking giving out news while Percy waited and eyed up some of the hunters. He knew the hunters did not hate him. As a hero they respected him even if they did not want to be with him.

"…now then I will let mas-I mean Percy say something to you all." Artemis said as she let Percy go forward to the group.

Boosting his own powers by using Aphrodite and Artemis as fuel Percy was able to snap his fingers making all of the hunters go into a trance. He saw as they all sat where they were with their eyes glazed over as they were trances.

Percy smiled at the group before running through the whole speech about how they would love him and their fellow slaves and always obey him ect. While fucking girls and cumming in them did mark them and make them truly a part of the harem but hypnotizing them worked just as good too. Being marked just gave Percy greater control over them. He could alter their powers while if they were just tranced to obey him they just followed orders and that was all. No telepathic link ect.

"Now then. Time for you all to wake up" Percy said snapping his fingers. Excited to have fun with his new group of girls.

AN: there you go another chapter down. New poll will be up soon maybe in 10 minutes or so. Vote again on what you want next chapter to be on. I will not always follow what the poll says but a majority of the time I will. Also please review if you have OC, power requests or ideas, questions for me(I try to answer as quickly as possible), chapter ideas, new plot for story ect.

go to desktop mode if you are on a mobile and it should be right above the profile picture with a option to vote now


	10. The blonde maiden

Harem story

Percy pov

I was on the couch with Annabeth sitting next to me. We had just come back from breakfast and I had sent most of the harem off. Most hunters were out doing their duties while a few stayed behind at camp for me. Of the girls that stayed i had most go and do their camp activities for the day so the cabin was more or less empty.

"Hey seaweed brain you listening?" Annabeth asked

"Huh? Uh i mean ya. Your new plans for building Olympus. Still have a lot to do." I replied.

"Ya that is pretty much it. Basically. Seaweed brain…" Annabeth mumbled.

"Hey I was busy thinking" I said.

"About?" Annabeth asked turning to face me.

My eyes darted down to her cleavage where her ample breasts were showing in her camp half blood shirt.

"This" I said moving forward to start and kiss her. Annabeth being used to all the sexual encounters relaxed easily. I started playing with her boobs, happy to feel that she had no bra on.

Annabeth let a little moan out as she felt me rub over her nipples with my hands as we kissed.

After a few minutes she broke away and backed up, "I would live to continue master but I do have class in a bit. Have to teach the kids. Tutoring. Maybe we can finish tonight?"

I shrugging back disappointed but understanding that if she skipped class people would be suspicious. Especially when she was the teacher of it and an Athena daughter. "Sure we can finish up later. Go on I do not want you to be late"

I watched as Annabeth walked out the door, watching her bubble butt jiggle a bit in her leggings as she made her way out. Once she closed the door behind her I leaned back to decide what to do.

I made my way to river to sit and think. I always thought better there. It had bummed me out that I could not spend the day with Annabeth…what to do now, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I had an idea, if you could not have the daughter…have the mom. I started to pray to Athena. She still owed me something for me being in both great prophecies. Time to collect.

'Athena' I prayed 'I wish to have an audience with you'

I opened my eyes and looked around. Nothing happened. With a sigh I laid back on the grass and looked up at the Sky when suddenly everything blurred.

I stood up quickly and looked around. I was in a room that resembled a professors office in a college. All the brown shelfs stacked with books and a neat desk with a miniature owl statue in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a big gray chair that was currently filled by a women. Athena.

Athena was wearing a tight black skirt that seemed to go middle thigh and a gray blouse. She currently seemed to be about 38ish age zone and had a good figure. Although I was gonna change it to how I liked soon enough.

"Persus Jackson. Sit. Why did you call me?" She asked.

"Is it wrong to want to see my girlfriends mom?"

"No. But I am a god. And a busy one. If you summoned me it is more then just a social gathering. Is this about the wars? Getting a gift from me?" She asked.

"Ya I suppose. Although before you offer anything I do have something I want to say first." I said.

"What is that?" Athena asked.

"Audiat" I spoke. The second I did I noticed Athenas eyes slightly glaze over. I said the word over and over until her eyes had glazed over fully. Did not surprise me that her mind resisted more.

"Athena? Can you hear me?" I asked, the usual first question.

"Yes…I can hear you…" the goddess spoke.

"From now on you will be part of my harem. You will obey everything I say and call me master. You will love being in the harem and not fight it at all. You will also love your fellow slaves. Understood?"

"Yes master…"

I said the word and freed her from the trance so she could talk normally. Her eyes unglazed and showed the fierce gray once again.

"Now then I already have 2 of your fellow goddesses Aphrodite and Artemis. Aphrodite has given me her powers over love sex and beauty. Artemis has given me powers involving the hunt and aim. What will you give me for being my slave?" I asked.

"I can give you the ability to weave perfectly, and have amazing battle strategy. You can be as smart as you want and know anything, and control of minds." Athena said.

"Minds?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. You can use it for numerous things. Altering or erasing memories. Changing someone's IQ, you can even swap people's minds or use it for a possession like thing." Athena stated.

"Huh…sounds great", all of those sounded promising. "I am impressed Athena. Give them to me now" I said.

Athena snapped her fingers and I glowed a faint grey. Once it faded away I could feel the new power.

"Why don't you stand up and move next to me. I want to change your body up a bit." I said.

Athena moved so she was next to me and I stood up and walked around her examining her. First off I will start with age. I put my hands on her shoulders from behind and altered her human form to be 28 instead. Still an adult to show that she was a goddess but a bit younger now.

Next was her hair. I changed it be a lighter blonde, the white blonde like and made it go down to about mid back. Annabeths was a bit darker blonde and so where Annabeths siblings so this would show a bit of difference in Athena.

Next I moved I front of her and unbuttoned her blouse till I could see her cleavage. From there I put my hands on her boobs and squeezed. They were about D cups. Could be a bit bigger. I made them grow till I heard a snap from her bra breaking at the size. They were now a large DD size and I had made her nipples extra sensitive.

Then came her ass. It was already pretty good. Athletic and toned. I reached around her and squeezed it and just did a little change to make it more like a bubble butt and make sure that anal would not hurt her that much. Her legs were already perfect and no need for changes.

I kissed her on the lips and made her lips become more full, soft, and moist in a way I guess. Better for kissing.

"Time for the best part now" I said as I slipped my hand under her skirts waist band and went under her underwear to touch her pussy. I felt a bush of hair as my hand went down. "Athena how often do you shave down there?"

"Because I am a Maiden I do not do it often."

"The rest of your body?" I asked.

"All shaven. I want to still look good and like a queen despite that."

"Good" I said as I used powers on her pussy. The hair went away till she was perfectly shaven like how I wanted her to be for now.

Continuing on with what I was doing I started to rub over her clit. As I did I used powers to make it more sensitive then ever and also make it larger then normal so it was easier to touch and pleasure.

I then removed my hand from her skirt.

I turned her around to the mirror on the wall of the room. "What do you think?"

"I love it master. I look extremely hot!" Athena exclaimed.

I grinned, "ya you do. How about we have a little fun" I said as I snapped my fingers making all of our clothes disappear. "You can start with giving me a blow job"

Athena dropped down to her knees and grabbed my dick and started to stroke it a few times before opening her mouth and diving down on it. Her lips were nice and full and felt warm and wet wrapped around my dick as she bobbed her head.

She was a bit better then I expected as a Maiden goddess. She probably knew the proper way to do it being the goddess of wisdom so she would know a lot. But she never practiced it so it was decent at least.

Athena went down deeper and gagged a bit as my dick started hitting the back of her throat.

I put my hand on her long white blonde hair and used it to push her down a bit farther each time till she was eventually taking in my whole dick in her mouth. I held Athenas head there for a little bit making her gag. Feeling her throat around my dick was enough to finally make me able to cum. As I unleashed into her mouth it went straight down as she struggled to keep it all in. A mix of my cum and her saliva had started to come out of her mouth till I finally released and she jolted back for air as some sill dripped down her chin.

"You did good Athena." I said.

After a few gasps she responded, "thank you master. That was my first time doing that."

"I know, your sister Aphrodite will help teach you how to properly do it. Tonight I will summon you where you will get your proper claiming from me. Until then I have a special order for you" I said as I raised my hand and a stack of pictures appeared in my hand.

I dropped them down on her desk and they separated so you could see some of them.

"Those are…my daughter." Athena said as she looked at the pictures of annabeth. They all showed different things. Some where Annabeth in a bikini showing her ass or boobs in it. Some where her masturbating or being fucked or covered in cum. Her sucking my dick. A lot of different pictures. "What are these for?"

"Until you are summoned by me you are to stay here and use these pictures. Every second you will get Hornier and Hornier and the only thing you can use to masturbate too are these pictures. You can only think of Annabeth." I told Athena.

"But…she is my daughter" Athena responded.

"I know and I think it would be hot to fuck both you and Annabeth. You will obey right?"

After a pause she responded, "yes of course master." Athena said as she sat down in her chair and spread her legs. One hand grabbed a picture of Annabeth, the one of her ass in her bikini, while her other hand started to rub her pussy.

"Good. I will call you when it is time. Enjoy Athena. Glad to have you" I said as I snapped my fingers using my powers to teleport me back home.

AN: so I am curious on if everyone likes third or first person better. Would like to know. Also there is the next chapter, hoping to update soon but I just got the cast taken off my hand and only have a brace now and also just started school so I will try my best but no promises. For next chapter It will most likely be Athenas claiming plus Something else at the start so I will not have a poll set up this time. However if you still have an opinion just review or PM me for what you would like after that.

also please submit more OC. I have a big idea that requires lots of OC for the future


	11. Percabeths Moms

Harem story

Third person pov

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the door of Sally's apartment around mid day Saturday when they said they would. The wind was powerful that morning and they raced inside the building with their bags as fast as they could. Going up the elevator they enjoyed the heat it gave.

Annabeth was shivering a bit as she turned towards Percy, "it was really cold out. I can't believe you actually had me wear this." She said.

"Wear what?" Percy replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy looked. He had used the mist to make everyone see her in jeans and a light jacket but in reality she was actually naked. Percy decided since his mom was a mortal that he could use mist and leave Annabeth naked and Sally wouldn't notice. Percy knew Sally could see through the mist but he made the magic around Annabeth a little stronger then usual so Sally should not be able to notice.

The elevator dinged and they walked down the hallway to Sally's apartment before knocking. Paul was out for a while on a business trip which is why Percy and Annabeth decided to stay so Sally would not be alone.

A few moments later they heard the bolt move and the door opened up and Sally was in the doorway. She was smiling and grabbed Percy to give him a big hug.

"Glad you two could make it!" She said with glee as she released Percy. Sally glanced at Annabeth for a few seconds before speaking, "Annabeth I love that jacket. It really fits you" she said as she hugged Annabeth.

Annabeth felt Sally's breasts push against her own as they hugged. Annabeth could not deny that the feeling turned her on as she felt herself start becoming wet. She had to resist the urge to grind her exposed pussy against Sally as they broke the hug.

"Thanks . Percy actually bought it for me" Annabeth said. Partially the truth as Percy did use the mist to make the jacket appear on her.

"Glad you like it babe" Percy said grinning his usual grin. He gave a quick glance to her pussy before looking her back in the eyes.

"Here let me go get you two some food. You are probably hungry" Sally said as she walked into the kitchen as Percy and Annabeth entered the apartment.

Once Sally was out of the room Annabeth got close to Percy and talked in a low voice to him, "your mom is kinda hot. We should come here more often"

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth weirdly, "my mom is hot? You did not need to tell me that" Percy said as he sat down on the couch and Annabeth sat next to him.

"What it is true. For her age she is very good looking. She has great boobs and a great ass" annabeth continued.

"Again, you did not need to tell me that. I would rather not think of my naked mom" Percy said as he put an arm around Annabeth. He let his hand drop lower till it was playing with her left boob as they kept talking.

"Whatever you say seaweed brain." Annabeth replied as she snuggled up closer to Percy.

"Hey guys," Sally said as she walked back out, "unfortunately it looks like we are running now on food so I am gonna head out and go shopping. You two be ok here alone?" Sally said as she walked to get her jacket.

"Ya mom we will be fine thanks" Percy said.

"Ya thanks " Annabeth replied as she stared at Sally's ass in her leggings as Sally put her jacket on. Percy noticed and rolled his eyes at Annabeths lust for his mom.

"Ok great! Be back soon! Love you two" she said as she rushed out the door.

"You could try not eye raping my mom you know" Percy said as she stood up.

"Hey she is hot, and I have hormones and needs. So deal with it seaweed brain" Annabeth replied.

Percy rolled his eyes again before getting an idea, "fine you wanna think of my mom, then I will of yours" he said as he snapped his fingers.

In the middle of the room there was a grey puff of smoke, when it dispersed there was a blonde women of around 28-30 age range standing in the middle of the room.

"Mom?" Annabeth said surprised Percy had just teleported her here.

***PERCY POV***

I grinned as I saw Annabeths surprised face, "hey you wanna eye rape my mom, then I am gonna be with your mom."

"Hello annabeth, master Percy has already added me to the harem, I am just waiting to be fucked and officially added. Is it time now master Percy?" Athena asked.

"Yes it is" I said as I walked over to her. "Did you enjoy those pictures I left you last time?"

Athena nodded her head, "very much so master" she said as she glanced at Annabeths naked body.

"Here let me get you out of those clothes" I said as I snapped my fingers making her naked. I gave a quick laugh before saying, "now you match Annabeth"

"You are such a seaweed brain" annabeth said as she stood up.

"And you love me for it. Don't deny it, you know it's true" I replied.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes again and mumbled something I missed. "Well have fun, I will be in the bedroom" Annabeth said as she turned away from her boyfriend and naked mom.

"Wait not quite yet" I said as I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me, "you are gonna help me claim your mom."

"What why?!" Annabeth said surprised, "a few seconds ago you were saying about how me thinking your mom is hot is wrong. That made you uncomfortable yet now you want me to fuck my mom? Kinda hypocritical…"

"Maybe except I am the master so…ya. Also don't you wanna make your boyfriend happy" I said as I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Annabeth walked back to the center of the room to look at her naked mom. She glanced up and down her moms body before speaking, "You fine with me joining?"

Athena nodded her head, "If it is what master wants." She replied to her daughter.

"Athena why don't you sit down on the couch. And Annabeth why don't you straddle her and give her a little dance to get started." I ordered.

Both women did as they were told. Athena sat down and Annabeth straddled her mom. Annabeth started rotating her hips and put her hands above her head as she shaked her chest. Her boobs moved around as Athena stared and felt her daughters pussy grind against her body.

The sight and feeling of Annabeths body was turning on Athena, her pussy was getting wetter and wetter as the dance went on. Annabeth leaned forward and moved her chest against Athenas face. Athena felt as Annabeths nipples rubbed over her face and found it hard to resist taking one in her mouth and sucking on it.

I watched and saw Athenas hands slowly move up from laying at her sides to on Annabeths hips As Annabeths hips continued to gyrate on her mom. Eventually I could tell Athena couldn't resist anymore as she took one of Annabeths nipples in her mouth and started to suck as her hands grabbed Annabeths bubble butt and gave it a squeeze.

Annabeth moaned at feeling her ass being squeezed and her sensitive tits being sucked on.

'By the end of this they will love to fuck each other' I thought as I decided to join in and snapped my fingers to make myself naked.

I moved forward to between Athenas legs and spread them open to make her pussy more easily exposed. I angled my dick at her tight entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Athena was incredibly tight, something I expected after thousands of years of no fucking. I thrusted a bit slowly at first but went faster as time went on. I heard Athena start to moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated for one of the first times ever.

I saw Athenas hands squeeze harder on Annabeths ass as she took my dick. I decided to reach around Annabeth and grabbed her moms juicy DD boobs and started to squeeze them. They felt soft in my hands as I held onto them while continuing to thrust inside the wisdom goddesses pussy.

I felt Athenas pussy walls clench on my dick as I kept thrusting inside of her. I started to thrust faster into her while Annabeth had lowered her hips down and was grinding her pussy against her mom. Annabeth let out moans of pleasure, both from her mom sucking on her boobs, and the feeling of her pussy rubbing against her mom.

Athenas walls clenched harder as she thrusted her hips up to meet mine. I felt her pussy let loose as she squirted out. Athena let go of Annabeths boob with her mouth as she moaned loudly as she felt her pussy squirting out. I kept thrusting which made Athenas moans turn to yelps as she felt her pussy keep getting penetrated as she squirted out.

"How's it feel Athena? To squirt to my dick?" I asked.

"Mmhmmhmmm" Athena replied at first before gathering enough strength to partially speak, "Am-AH-zing ma-master" she managed to get out as I kept thrusting.

Deciding that it was time to officially add her into the harem I came inside of her. As my cum filled Athenas pussy she arched her back as the mark penny harem appeared on her.

Once I finished emptying my load I pulled out of her and took a step back, "Annabeth why don't you get off your mother"

Annabeth unstraddled athena, albeit disappointed. With Athena being officially claimed all other girls in the harem would love her, including Annabeth. Whenever someone was officially added in the harem, all the slaves, and me, would love them to some extant. I could feel Annabeth and Athenas lust for each other growing but decided I wanted it extra. After all if Annabeth will stare at my mom then I should get pleasure from seeing her with her mom.

I snapped my fingers and put them both in a trance. As their eyes glazed over.

"You two will from now on love each other extremely. Their will be no hesitation between you two to fuck each other. And Athena to you annabeth will be the hottest person you know. Understood?" I said.

"…yes master" Athena replied.

"Understood" Annabeth said.

"Good" I said as I snapped my fingers to waken them up from the trance. I then also used my powers to clean up Athenas pussy and make all the cum appear in the daughter and mothers mouths.

"Mmmmm tasty master" Athena said as she slurped down the cum.

I watched as Athena then stood up and walked to Annabeth. She wrapped her hand in Annabeths hair and pulled so Annabeths head was angled up as she started to make out with her daughter. Athenas hands went down to Annabeths pussy and I saw as Athena pushed 3 fingers inside her daughter and started to pump them Making annabeth moan loudly into the kiss.

I let them continue for a little bit before deciding I wanted to join in. I walked up behind Athena and wrapped my arms under her arms and went straight to her boobs. I pinched and pulled on her nipples making Athena groan loudly and push her ass out against my dick.

Athenas thumb was flicking over Annabeths clit making the daughter moan like crazy as her extremely sensitive clit was throbbing with pleasure.

I moved my own hips and dick and slowly pushed inside Athenas ass. Her ass felt tight around me as she started to groan too.

"Athena remove your fingers from Annabeths pussy" I ordered.

Athena complied which got me a whimper from annabeth who grabbed Athena and pulled herself closer, trying to get more pleasure. "What the fuck Percy why?" Annabeth complained.

"I thought you could help me actually fuck your mom" I said as I snapped my fingers. "I know you have used that before on Bella and Piper"

Annabeth looked down and saw that she now had a foot long dick between her legs. Annabeth stroked it for a second before grinning, "these are fun to use" annabeth said laughing, "I love to cum in Bella's mouth and make her fat with my cum"

Annabeth moved and put her dick at Athenas pussy entrance. With a quick thrust in she has herself all the way inside Athena. Athena gasped loudly and threw her head back as her eyes rolled from being double penetrated by both her daughter, and her master.

"oh fuck yes!" Athena moaned loudly between grunts of pleasure. "Mmmmmmm fuck me harder" she begged.

I started to thrust faster into her ass whole my hands kept pinching her nipples and tugging on the tips to cause her more pleasure. In no time the goddess of wisdom's legs were shaking as she got closer to orgasm.

When Athena finally did cum she pushed herself up against Annabeth, probably so Annabeth was impaled deeper inside her. My hands were caught between the two hot blondes boobs as Athena let loose and squirted again.

The feeling of Athenas pussy squirting must've been too much for Annabeth as I heard her grunt and cum. Since those two came I decided I would too as I filled up Athenas ass with my stick semen.

I pulled out of Athena and sat down on the couch. It took annabeth a few seconds longer but she too finally removed herself from her moms pussy and sat next to me with Athena sitting on my other side.

"Here let me turn you back" I said to Annabeth as I snapped my fingers returning her to normal. I put my hand over her crotch and started to rub her clit slightly. Not enough to make her go crazy but enough to make her cuddle up against my arm and close her eyes to enjoy the pleasure.

I turned my attention back to Athena, "athena why don't you head to camp and stay in my cabin. Your fellow sister slaves will fill you in on the exact workings of the cabin. When I get back from staying here with Sally I will see you to see how you are fitting in."

"Yes master" Athena replied. She leaned in and gave me a big kiss on the lips before speaking again. "What do you want me to do with my Cum filled ass and pussy?"

"Hmm…Annabeth?" I said. My blonde girlfriend glanced up at me as she was leaning on my shoulder. "Want to taste my cum?"

"Of course seaweed brain" she said as if that should be obvious which I suppose it should be.

I snapped my fingers and made my cum appear in Annabeths meanwhile. Meanwhile Annabeths cum appeared in Athenas mouth. I saw them both swallow it down.

"There you go Athena. Now then go back to camp. Glad to have you in the harem." I said.

Athena smiled before teleporting away.

"Wonder when mom will be home" I said aloud.

"Who knows. Shopping can take awhile" Annabeth replied right as we heard the door start to unlock. "Or not…"

We both got up and went over to mom to help her bring in the groceries.

***ANNABETHS POV***

"Oh thanks for the help you two!" Sally said happily as she gave some of the groceries to us and we all carried them into the kitchen.

I put down my bad she had handed me and turned to see Sally unzip her jacket and hang it up on the wall. She was now left in just leggings and a tight t-shirt that showed off her big busty cleavage.

I tried to not stare but found it hard. As Percy and Sally talked I would watch her boobs or ass as she moved.

"I am glad you two could come over. As it turns out Paul will be away for longer then expected" Sally said.

"How much longer ?" I asked. I knew Paul was away on some college trip abroad but it was only supposed to last a week. Part of why Percy decided to spend a few days with his mom so she would not be alone the whole time and so they could catch up.

"He is not sure. It just got extended longer. And annabeth really you can call me Sally it is fine" she said.

I nodded as Percy started to speak, "well we can try to visit you more often. That's fine with you Annabeth right?"

I stared at Sally's body before responding, "of course it is. Here let me grab something from my bag real quick" I said as I walked out of the room.

I went to my bag and opened up the front pocket and grabbed my phone from it before looking back in the kitchen. I opened the camera app and got luckily as I saw Sally bend over to pick up something she dropped. I snapped a picture before putting my phone away.

'That will be good to look at later' I thought as I walked back into the kitchen to help cook dinner

AN: ok so first of all I just wanna apologize for being absent for so long. I have been busy with school and social life and holidays(and with that new games and such) but I will try to get in a every two week update minimum soon. But ya that is that chapter. Percy and annabeth will be at Sally's for a little bit and Sally will get added in obviously so to everyone that messaged me about adding Sally here you go.

Obviously Annabeth really likes Sally(Sally and Athena. Annabeth is liking the moms) so that will lead to some stuff next chapter along with the introduction of the next girl to get claimed.

But review about what you think about the whole giving girls dicks thing. I have been given tons of requests for that saying it would allow more dicks In the story while keeping Percy the only guy. Of course all of the transformations are reversible so it is like an enchanted strap on. But review about anything and ya I will try and update soon.

ps I am planning on doing a big OC chapter soon so submit a character if you want her included


	12. Morning fun

Harem chapter

Third person pov

Percy woke up feeling groggy and tired. He turned to his left to see Annabeth, still fast asleep, naked next to him. Percy had already woken up with morning wood but if he hadn't then the sight surely would have given him a boner.

Percy lightly brought a hand up from under the covers to be over annabeths boobs. He pawed her boobs lightly before running his thumb over her nipple. She made a little movement under his hand but otherwise still remained fast asleep.

Percy kept playing with her boobs as he laid back and thought about what to do. He definitely was gonna do something about the morning wood he had but was considering his options. He could just fuck Annabeth awake but he had done that before and was in the mood for a threesome.

He slid his free hand down her body and over her hips. He then moved the hand between her thighs, which was tight due to her legs behind pressed together as she slept on her side. Percy maneuvered his hand up till his palm was over her crotch, and rubbing her sweet pussy.

Percy absent mindly started rubbing his finger tips up and down Annabeths meaty pussy lips, the same lips he loved to see and feel wrapping around his dick daily. He did this for a bit and heard Annabeth make some minor noises but was still fast asleep. Percy used his forefinger and ring finger to spread Annabeths meaty pussy lips while his middle finger lightly went up and down the interior of her walls.

Percy kept thinking before finally deciding on who the third person would be. Percy smiled and started to wake Annabeth up lightly.

 *****time skip*****

"Mmmm fuck yes mas-" Bella started to say before being silenced by Annabeths mouth.

Bella was riding Percy's dick while tongue wrestling with Annabeth who was busy having her pussy eaten out by Percy. Bella had her hands out and was squeezing her mistresses D cup boobs as she bounced up and down their shared masters dick.

Annabeth was trying to win the tongue battle she had going on with Bella but was finding it more and more difficult as time went on. Percy's tongue keep driving in and out of her pussy, getting her sensitive spot each time. She could feel his mouth suck on her clit and his tongue rub over her throbbing extremely sensitive nub. Annabeths eyes started to roll back and more saliva started to come out of her mouth, something which Bella gladly got with their kiss.

Percy enjoyed the taste of Annabeths pussy as he kept eating his girlfriend out as the daughter of Aphrodite rode his dick. Annabeths pussy tasted sweet and intoxicating to him, while Bella's pussy felt warm and tight as she bounced up and down his dick.

Percy thrusted his hips up in a manner that Bella could tell was a signal to get off him. She did just that as she broke the kiss with Annabeth, leaving Annabeth still sitting on Percy as he grabbed her hips and started to lift her up while keeping her pussy against his mouth.

Percy rotated them over till they were both facing down and put Annabeth down. Her body stayed on her knees and face as Percy stopped eating her out and moved up her body. Before she could make any mention of him stopping she felt his dick got between her pussy lips as he pushed inside her making her moan out in happiness.

Percy felt her big pussy lips wrap around his dick as he started to thrust faster and faster in her. His hips slapped against her ass as he thrusted, a motion that made her juicy bubble butt jiggle as he pounded her pussy.

Bella moved in font of Annabeth and spread her legs for her. The Aphrodite daughters natural sex magic overwhelmed the already extremely horny blonde in front of her. Annabeth couldn't resist greedily shoving her arms under Bella to grab Bella's bubble ass and yank her towards her mouth where she furiously tried to eat her pussy out between her own moans.

Percy kept thrusting inside Annabeth as she felt her tight meaty pussy get stretched by her masters dick. She had become incredibly wet at this point, so much so that whenever Percy thrusted he was surprised tons of her juices didn't come out. However her thighs were shining from her own arousal.

Percy pulled back till he was almost completely outside of her, till just her outer pussy lips were around his dick, then he pushed in hard and fast. Annabeths eyes went wide as she felt the emptiness be suddenly filled by a massive dick. Her mouth opened wide but was still firmly up against Bella's pussy, her lips completely around it from the bottom all the way to over Bella's clit. As Percy did the thrust she moaned loudly sending all the vibrations into Bella's cunt.

Annabeth stayed there with her mouth wrapped around Bella's cunt as Percy kept thrusting hard making the blonde teen moan even more. Annabeth tried to use her tongue but found it hard as Percy destroyed her pussy. None the less she still was able to flick her tongue up and down Bella's cunt and plunge it inside the other girl. Albeit with great difficulty to focus on it.

Bella put her hands on Annabeths head and curled the blonde hair between her fingers. With each thrust Annabeths face would be pushed into Bella's cunt as well as making the blonde scream into her pussy as she got tons of pleasure. Bella was moaning loudly and groping her own boobs.

Percy looked up at the sexy Aphrodite daughter and got an idea. He leaned forward reaching his hand out and started to rub Bellas clit. His fingers glowed as he used a little magic and then removed his hand. Percy watched as he kept thrusting as the magic took effect.

He heard Bella gasp out as her pussy was altered and she felt herself changing to have a dick instead of a pussy. Bella looked down as the dick grew out straight into Annabeths mouth, who was surprised at the sudden large organ in her mouth as it started to hit the back of her throat.

Bella moaned loudly as Annabeth was deepthroating her and put her hands on the back of her mistresses head and started to thrust, face fucking Annabeth.

"You know…" Bella said before grunting loudly as she thruster back in Annabeths mouth and Annabeth gagged on the dick, "I have shapeshifting powers. I could have changed myself."

"I know you can but it doesn't mean I didn't feel like helping" Percy replied with a wink.

Bella just rolled her eyes at her masters comment while grinning at the fun she was having. Annabeths throat contracted and felt good around Bella as she kept fucking her face, causing Annabeths drool to go over.

Annabeths eyes had rolled up as she was being pounded from not just the bottom half of her body but now the top half. She was filled with pleasure from the position she was in between two dicks.

Annabeth suddenly felt her own body get overwhelmed as her masters long dick stretched her out and hit her G-spot with each hard thrust. Finally she yelled out as she slammed her hips back against Percys. Her pussy clenched down on Percys dick as she started to cum.

Bella watched as Annabeth pushes her hips into Percy to take as much of his dick as she could as she started to squirt out like crazy. Bella made sure to channel her powers into Annabeth to make sure Annabeth kept cumming for a long time.

Annabeth felt Bella's magic enter her and could instantly feel its effects. She started to squirt harder then before and didn't feel the orgasm coming to an end but instead it just kept going. Annabeth practically collapsed from the pleasure, her hips dropped to the ground as Percy kept his dick in her. His hips laid on her soft bubbly ass as she laid down and felt her pussy still squirting.

Percy had to use some of his own powers to resist cumming. The feeling of all the liquids coming out of her pussy, along with the way her inner walls and outer lips clenched on his dick made it difficult to resist.

After a bit longer Annabeth went limp from cumming so long. Bella could tell easily because Annabeths mouth just hung open meaning that Bella had to do more work to get deep throated. Seeing how much the long orgasm, probably around 10 minutes, had taken on Annabeth Bella decided to stop her powers.

Percy felt Annabeths pussy stop cumming and her walls stopped clenching as hard on him. Percy did a few more thrusts before letting himself cum. He pushed deep inside his girlfriend and came filling her up to the brim. Once she was filled he slowly pulled back out while still cumming and covered her meaty pussy lips and clit in a thick layer of cum before letting the final bit get over her perfect ass and thighs.

Annabeth gave out a light moan as she felt the familiar sensation of her pussy being filled up by her masters hot sticky cum.

Bella watched happily as she saw her master cum inside Annabeth and wished she had cum inside herself. Bella did a few more quick thrusts in Annabeth mouth, getting the back of Annabeths throat and her cheeks before using her powers to let herself cum instantly. Bella pulled Annabeths head in by the hair as she came hard while moaning loudly.

Annabeths eyes flew open wide as she suddenly felt herself choking on the huge amount of cum coming into her mouth. Annabeth tried to swallow it but was unprepared and tired and couldn't manage to swallow the huge amounts of cum going in her mouth. Most of it fell back out of her mouth and went all over Bella's dick.

When Bella finished she pushed back Annabeths head and Annabeth laid there on her stomach, with her mouth open and cum leaking out her mouth and pussy.

"You know you might have overdid it with that 10 minute long orgasm" Percy said while looking at his tired girlfriend.

"Maybe," Bella said while looking at her cum covered dick. "But she sure seems like she enjoyed it."

Percy laughed, "Annabeth did you enjoy that?"

Annabeth weakly nodded her head, before trying to swallow the cum in her mouth. After a couple gulps she got most of it down. "That was intense…" she said between gasps.

Annabeth moved up on her elbows to look at Bella, "We need to fuck more often" she said before making a kissing face.

Bella understood and leaned in and started to make out with Annabeth. Bella used her tongue to help clean up the cum from Annabeths mouth and lips as well as licking the bit that leaked out onto her cheek.

"Anything for my mistress." Bella said.

Percy watched and got turned on seeing the two hot girls fight for cum. He started playing with Annabeths bubbly ass as her hips still laid flat on the ground with her legs spread and cum leaking out of her.

"I have a hot idea. Why don't you two clean yourselves off" Percy said.

Both girls started moving to get in a 69 position. Bella to eat the cum out of Annabeth, and Annabeth to suck the cum off Bella.

"No no no not like that" Percy said as both girls looked at him confusingly.

"How else, master?" Bella asked.

"Clean yourself off. Bella suck your own dick, Annabeth eat out your own pussy" Percy ordered.

Both girls looked at each other before laying down and trying to bend their own bodies to reach their area.

Bella got on her back and bent at her hips to bring her legs above her. Fortunately for her being a daughter of Aphrodite meant she was naturally very flexible, and then combined with how she had a long dick it wasn't hard for her to get her lips around her own dick. Bella moved her hands up to her thighs and used her hands to help hold her legs in place as she started to bob her head on her own dick to clean up the cum.

Annabeth meanwhile had assumed the same position on her back shoulder blades while having her legs bent and above her head. Annabeth also put her hands on her thighs to hold her legs in place as she tried to eat out her pussy. Annabeth had to reach her pussy, unlike Bella who had a dick to work with. This made it harder for Annabeth to do but luckily one of the perks of being mistress is super flexibility.

Percy watched as both of his girls cleaned themselves up from cum. Since they both had their asses up in the air Percy decided to take this opportunity to play with them. He got between the two girls and put a hand on each cheek and started to squeeze their soft big bubble butts.

Both girls were moaning as they gave oral to themselves and felt their master playing with their ass.

Bella finished first, having less to deal with. But before she could stop Percy had an idea. He held her thighs/ass to keep her steady and used his powers to will her to start to orgasm. Bella moaned loudly as she felt herself start to cum inside her own mouth. Luckily Bella understood what Percy wanted and she started to try and swallow all the cum. Percy's hands helped keep her steady so she could swallow her own cum as she orgasmed in her mouth.

Percy kept Bella going for a few minutes before willing her to stop. Some cum had gotten coughed up on her face from all she had done. Percy let Bella stop sucking herself off as she let her body lay down on the bed. He snapped his fingers and made all the cum on her appear inside her mouth which surprised her as her eyes went wide before she swallows it all.

As Bella laid panting Percy turned back to Annabeth who had watched the whole thing while still cleaning her pussy out. The sight and sounds of what just occurred had turned Annabeth on tremendously and most of what she was tasting now was her own juices instead of cum. With a few last tongue fulls of her own pussy she finished up and let herself lay down on her back along with Bella.

"Well that was entertaining" Percy said smiling.

Bella got up on her elbows, "it tasted pretty good actually" she said sexily before looking at her dick, "mind if I change back?"

"Sure go head" Percy said.

Bella willed her dick to go away and her pussy was back in a few seconds. Percy reached forward and gave her clit a quick rub before moving his hand up to her stomach.

"Huh" Percy said.

"What? Something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No…I just thought you had abs. Your stomach just looks toned now" Percy said.

Bella looked down at herself and saw what he meant. "Maybe it is from all the cum" Bella said jokingly.

"Maybe." Percy replied. He turned to Annabeth, "so how is my amazing mistress feeling?" He asked the blonde teen.

Annabeth then also moved up on her elbows. "I feel amazing…master" she said sexily while she let her hands move up and start to grope her big boobs.

Percy turned back to Bella, "why don't you get back to camp." He said before snapping his fingers teleporting Bella back.

"Well that was a good way to wake up" Annabeth said as she stated to rub her fingers over her nipples.

"Mhm it was. But we aren't done yet" Percy said.

Annabeth raised a eyebrow, "We aren't? Then what else?"

 *****Time Skip*****

Annabeth had her face between Athena's boobs motorboating the busty Mom.

Both of the blondes were sitting on their knees with their legs spread facing each other. Athena's hand was busy rubbing her daughters big clit who showed her appreciation by all the moaning she was doing.

Percy was busy watching the Mom and daughter go at it. He was behind Annabeth and was playing with her boobs with one hand, feeling the weight and softness of them, while his other hand was busy slapping Annabeths bubbly ass.

Percy squeezed Annabeths ass before moving the hand between her cheeks and pushing a finger inside her ass. Annabeth maybe a little noise at feeling it but quickly went back to moaning as she felt her clit being rubbed, ass fingered, and nipples being pinched.

Annabeth had started to drool on her moms boobs as she was overwhelmed with it all. Athena had her free hand in Annabeths hair rubbing her daughters head as she watched her drool out on her chest.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Athena to help hold her steady. She squeezed Athena's ass as she kept getting more and more pleasure.

Athena inserted 2 fingers into her daughters tight meaty cunt and was in the middle of pushing in a 3 while Percy had added a second finger to Annabeths ass. After a bit both decided they wanted Annabeth to take more and Annabeth felt as 3 fingers were being shoved in her ass while her pussy was made to fit 4 fingers from her Mom.

Annabeth moaned loudly as she felt the 4 fingers pound her fat cunt as Athena's thumb stayed focused on Annabeths throbbing clit.

Annabeth gave out a loud yell as she started to squirt. Percy kept his 3 fingers buried in Annabeths ass and his other hand pinching her nipples as she came. Athena removed her fingers but kept rubbing her daughters clit as she watched Annabeth squirt.

Annabeth finally stopped and stayed panting when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Percy, Annabeth, are you two up yet?" Sally called in.

"Fuck" Percy said. He had put up mist so Sally wouldn't hear them but knew they had over slept. "Be right out Mom" Percy yelled.

"Sorry but you have to go" Percy said to Athena.

"See you soon" she replied before teleporting away.

"Annabeth you fine?" He said to her.

Annabeth breathed deeply but turned to him, "ya I will be fine. I am just going to go to the bathroom to cool off and comb my hair. Be out soon" she said before giving Percy a quick kiss and running off naked to the bathroom, giving Percy a good view of her ass.

Percy got up and put on a pair of shorts to get ready for the day.

 **AN: There you go finally finished. Sorry for taking awhile. I have a summer job and friends and family and etc that just takes awhile. Will try to update soon. Next chapter will more directly involve Sally as well as the next goddess to be added to the harem. Any guesses on who?**


	13. Leaving, Ice Goddess, and the Forest

Third person POV

Since both Percy and Annabeth where gone Bella had been ordered to do harem inspections while they were at Sally's.

Every morning she would wake up, put on special leggings Percy had given her along with a shirt of her choice and start making her way around the cabin to make sure everything was ok.

She was almost done when suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her ass. A ripping sound filled the air as Bella yelped at feeling her leggings ripped apart to expose her ass.

Bella whipped her head around to see Piper behind her, grinning as she brought a hand up before bringing it down to slap her younger sisters ass. Bella yelped again out of surprise as Piper kept smacking her ass, watching the bubble butt jiggle.

Piper suddenly dropped to her knees and used her hands to spread Bella's ass. She dove her head in and started to lick making Bella moan as her sisters thick wet tongue probed her asshole and occasionally licked her pussy. Bella put her hands back and grabbed Pipers head as Piper kept licking.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Piper stood back up and acted casual. As if nothing big had happened.

"Gods you have an amazing ass." She spoke.

"Thanks sis. A bit of warning maybe next time." Bella said as she rubbed her ass, red with the spanking and squeezing it just endured.

Bella removed her hand and the leggings started to grow back, stitching itself back together until it was back to normal. The leggings were enchanted so Percy could rip them up and fuck her but still let them 'heal' back so he didn't waste a pair of leggings every time. He really enjoyed fucking him while her leggings acted as almost stockings and surprising her with the sex just like how Piper surprised her.

"So what do you have left?" Piper said as she joined Bella with inspections.

"Just finishing up the la-" Bella stopped speaking as she tilted her head to the side as if she was listening to someone.

Piper raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what happened when Bella started speaking again, "Sorry, that was Percy. He has an idea for a new girl he wants to claim. But he needs us to prepare for it."

"Who is it? How are we preparing?" Piper said with a smile.

Bella gave her a devilish grin which made pipers grin fade.

Percy POV

"Mom! I'm getting the last bag!" i called out as I lifted up the bag.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed, still naked and using the Mist to hide it from Sally.

"Percy…before we leave maybe can we discuss that Sally thing again." She said tentatively.

"Annabeth, I already said I'm not going to claim Sally for you. She's my Mom." I replied, getting tired of having this conversation.

"Oh come on!" She replied while jumping up, making her boobs bounce which distracted me. "You make me fuck my Mom every day, even made it so I can't control myself around her and she turns me on like crazy. You don't need to fuck Sally, just like hypnotize her to come to camp."

I groaned, "Annabeth…" I started.

She cut me off, "Use the Mist to do the opposite of how I am using it now," she said while gesturing to her body, "Use it so no matter what you always see her fully clothed. We can make a rule not to do anything around you also so you won't hear or notice it. Besides, the cabin could use a good cook and Sally needs more company with Paul always gone."

I started to tap my foot and considering. She had good points, guess being an Athena daughter assured that. It would be fair since I make her fuck her own Mom, and I would never notice…

"Fine. But it has two conditions." I replied finally.

Annabeth gave a happy squeal and run over and hugged me. I felt her soft sexy body push into mine as she hugged me.

"Thank you! What's the conditions?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Well for one, Sally will only be able to do things with those I say are ok. For now that means only you. And for two, you, and your mom," I said emphasizing the Mom part, "will have to be punished to pay it back."

"What kind of punishment?" She asked quizzically with a raised eye brow.

"Not sure yet. But I will think of something." I already had a few ideas but wanted it to be something tailored to just those two. Not just a stereotypical punishment.

"I'm going to take this down." I said while hiking the bag up over my shoulder, "You *sigh* go get Sally. I will hypnotize her when I get back up."

"Thank you," she said before giving me a quick kiss, "best boyfriend ever."

I walked out the bedroom door before making my way out of the condo doors, down the elevator, and into the nearby parking garage where our car is stored.

I reached the car and opened the trunk and put the last bags into it. Right as I closed the trunk I felt the air temperature rapidly drop.

I felt an icy wind blew into me. I quickly spun around and rolled to the side as a foot long icicle impaled the concrete ground where I had just been standing.

"Gods dammit. I can't have one nice day." I said to myself as I looked up to see who I was fighting.

Khione. She looked different then usual. She was wearing black tight, almost latex like pants with black boots to match. She had on a blue leather jacket that accented her slim waist and bust rather well.

Her skin is pale white, her hair a white blonde mix. Her lips were blue to signify the cold she had, with glowing eyes that looked like ice to match.

"Percy Jackson," she said in a altered voice that had an icy undertone to it, "I'm back for some revenge."

'That's pretty corny' I thought as she launched another icicle at me. I used my powers to melt it in midair, much to her surprise.

Her face changed to be overcome with anger as she launched icicle after icicle at me. I kept melting them or deflecting them into the ground, causing holes in the concrete.

I made my way closer and closer to her. Khione kept backing up until she was against a wall.

"You know," I started while melting a blast of ice at me, "attacking someone who can control your powers isn't exactly smart."

She gave a yell as she threw her hands down, balled into fists. Her body started to glow as she started to shift into her divine form.

I know I am a lot more powerful now due to the harem, but I wasn't sure if I could survive that as I was still technically half mortal. I quickly pushed forward, slamming my body into Khione's to push her against the wall.

My right hand shot up and grabbed Khione's throat. I started to squeeze, making Khione's eyes shoot open and give a breathless gasp as her air got cut off. The goddesses I have claimed had empowered me with super strength, even enough to affect a goddess.

Frost started crawling it's way up my arm. If not for my own heritage and increased powers it probably would have been frozen behind healing by now. Khione's hands moved up to try and pry my fingers off as she panicked but my fingers kept its firm grip around her pale neck.

As her mouth opened trying to desperately get air I saw her lips and got an idea. I leaned in and pushed my own lips against hers, my other hand grabbing her under her chin and holding her cheeks to force her mouth open so my tongue could explore

Her mouth felt cold, not the warmth of a usual person. It wasn't bad, just different. She seemed surprised I was still able to kiss her, most men after 1 second would have been frozen solid, just another statue in her throne room.

However my full idea wasn't just to kiss her. I breathed in and used my powers on her, focusing on her godly energy she was radiating off.

Khione gasped loudly, or as much as she could while being choked, and started to shake as she exhaled into my mouth. I felt a icy cold mist pass from her mouth into mine and felt the energy it possessed making me stronger.

I deepened the kiss as the energy came out of her. Her eyes were wide and her shaking intensified. Her eyes started to pulse between an icy glow and a brown hazel like color. She seemed to be tying to keep the icy glow but the pulsing started to slow down, the hazel color appearing more often.

Her lips seemed to be becoming softer as I pushed more into the kiss. I swear I could feel her chest growing and pushing into my chest as our lips were locked.

A few seconds later I heard a small noise and noticed that her hair was changing color. Starting at the ends it shifted to a warm brown color and was slowly spreading up her hair to her roots. Her skin tone started to tan as well, turning away from the pale color and becoming more fair every second.

I pulled back from the kiss and saw a blue mist stream trailing out from her mouth and into mine. As the last bit flowed out her eyes changed to a stable hazel color, her whole hair becoming brown, her skin slightly tanner then fair, and her lips a nice pink color instead of blow.

Her body convulsed as the final bit came out of her mouth. I breathed in the last bit then released her throat and chin.

Khione collapsed on the ground, her legs spread as she fell. I saw a few tremors go through her body as it wasn't used to not having any godly energy.

She looked up at me with an evil glint in her eyes, but somehow her face didn't seem to convey it way. Her face seemed cute, nice and passionate, not angry.

Khione flung her hand up to me as if to shoot another icicle out. I didn't react as nothing came out of her new tanner hands.

"What-" she gasped, "did you do to me?"

"I drained away your godly energy. You are mortal now. Which means," I started as I crouched down in front of her to look into her pretty face some more, "It would do you well to behave. You can be harmed like any mortal can."

I saw her gulp at that. Her hands still slightly shook but it was starting to dissipate rather quickly as her body accepted the lack of power.

I glanced down her jacket which was open showing me her cleavage. I could swear her boobs grew as I absorbed her powers. And now in her jacket they seemed to nearly bust out of her jacket as if to confirm it.

I snapped my fingers and suddenly her jacket disappeared. Khione yelped and jolted up into a sitting position in surprise. Underneath it she wore a black tank top and under that she appeared to be wearing a bra. A bra much too small on her. Her boobs definitely grew, practically spilling out of her tank top.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She said in a voice that was too sweet to be pure anger, even if she was trying to be angry.

"Using my powers to see what assets my soon to be new slave has." I said while snapping my fingers to put her in a trance. "You will obey what I say but will have no clue why you are doing it. You won't attack me anymore even if you think about it. Otherwise you are to act normal and forget about this." I said before snapping my fingers to end her trance.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at me. I decided not to make her love me yet. Be more fun to mess with her when she acts normal but can't help but to obey me.

I merely just waved my hand making her tank top disappear. Now her busty tits were only covered in a bra a cup too small to hold them. It was easy to see how they spilled out from her bra, her boobs out from every edge of it.

Her hands shot up and tried to cover her chest but she soon found them pinned against the wall behind her, her hands covered in ice that kept them on the wall.

"Let me go! I'm a goddess!" Khione yelled out as she tried to break free, only managing to make her boobs shake.

"You are a mortal," I responded as I reached a hand forward and groped one of her boobs. They were incredibly soft and warm to the touch as I cupped it in my hand and squeezed it. "And a very sexy mortal."

"Let me go!" She yelled out.

"Fine fine fine. As you wish." I said jokingly.

I snapped my fingers and her ice bonds disappeared…but so did her pants and bra. She only had on her black boots and her pink underwear now.

Khione jumped up and I instantly tranced her making her standstill. I started to grope her bare boobs some more, enjoying the sight of the busty mounds with the sexy pink nipples on them. One of my hands reached down and squeezed her ass and found it to be incredibly soft and bubbly.

"Your ass must have changed too when you lost your powers. Became nice and jiggly instead of firm. Just like your boobs." I said as I played with her ass some more.

I backed away from her then started talking, "You will stop yelling and follow me up to my apartment. There you will wait until I teleport you to me. You will keep getting more aroused as time goes on and want to be fucked a tremendous amount." I said before snapping my fingers to bring her out of the trance.

Khione started walking with me up to the apartment. She had a snarl on her face but didn't say any complainants as we walked. I kept her in the little clothing she currently had on deciding that it can be part of the punishment to stay so naked.

Khione tried using her hands to cover her boobs as we walked but the sight still was a turn on, her hands sinking into her new D cup boobs.

When we got up to the apartment I ushered her into my room before Sally or Annabeth could notice and question it. Khione tried to make some snide remark but was unable to as I slammed the door shut on her.

"Oh Percy!" I heard Sally say, "You are back. You two ready to leave?"

"Ya we are Mom," I said while glancing to Annabeth, not able to believe what I was about to do, "But you are coming with us."

"What? I am staying home. I'm not going to camp right now." Sally said with a confused look on her face.

I raised my hand and snapped my fingers, beginning the process of hypnotizing my own Mom into my harem.

Third person POV

"Are you sure this is what Percy said?" Piper asked as Bella finished securing the cuff on her right arm.

The two sisters were in the middle of the forest. Bella was tying Piper up to a tree per Percy's command in the back of the woods. Far enough away no one should randomly stumble upon her. Hopefully.

"Yes I am sure," Bella said as she gave a few quick tugs on the ropes then backed away, "You are supposed to be in the woods tied up. Oh and with ripped clothes."

"What?" Piper said surprised.

Bella's hands went forward and grabbed Pipers black v-neck that had the design of a band on it that she liked which already showed lots of cleavage. Bella ripped a hold over right boob so her pink bra underneath showed. Over her left boob Bella made the same tear except this time she got out her celestial bronze knife and cut the band that held the cup in place and removed it so this boob hung out with nothing to cover it.

"You are ruining my clothes! This shirt was a gift!" Piper yelled out.

"Just following orders. You ripped my leggings also this morning so this is payback." Bella said while waving the knife around.

"Ya but yours grew back." Piper complained.

"I'm sure master can fix your leggings later." Bella said as she used her knife to cut Pipers jeans.

Bella made a hole over Pipers pussy to expose her matching pink panties underneath. She then grabbed the panties and pulled them out, using the blade to slice the cloth that covered her pussy in two. Enough for easy access, but not enough to look like precision.

"He better. I loved these clothes." Piper mumbled.

Bella leaned back, "whatever you little cry baby. You would think I was the older sister with how you are sounding." She said as she walked over to her string bag and opened it.

"Ha ha ha. You are so funny!" Piper let out in a sarcastic voice. "So what the hell is this for?"

"Oh my gods Piper! Language!" Bella said in her own sarcastic voice while grinning. "For that you need a punishment."

"No I don't." Piper said adamantly. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Bella said raising her hand from her bag. "You don't recognize it? We used it before on you."

Pipers eyes widened as Bella showed it to her. "Oh come on! That really isn't necessary. Whatever his plan is we can do a different one. I don't like using that."

"Nope. Straight orders from Percy." Bella said as she reached forward and opened the collar.

Piper struggled a tad in her bondage's as Bella opened the collar and put it around her neck. The black collar with the pink dove on it soon clasped shut and Bella closed the latch on it. The pink dove glowed minorly to signify it turning on.

Pipers mouth opened and closed as she tried to talk but she only made gasping noises. She looked up as her eyes blinked rapidly as the collars magic took effect on her.

Eventually the gasping and blinking stopped as Piper laid still where she was tied up, a blank expression on her face.

"Now for the fun part." Bella said while ripping her own leggings apart over her pussy to expose it. "Master Percy wants you to look used so…" she started while moving her hand down to her pussy making a faint pink glow emanate out, "I get to use my powers and fuck you a ton."

Bella removed her hands and now had an 8 inch dick on her body with the matching balls. It was already hard and when Piper saw she instantly started struggling against her bonds. Desperately trying to get closer to the dick and fuck it like there was no tomorrow.

Bella walked closer and grinned. And held her dick up to Pipers face as Piper leaned forward and had her tongue stretched out, desperately trying to lick the dick.

Bella giggled, "This will be fun."

AN: Can't believe it has almost been a year since I last updated this story. Feel goods to finally do it. But ya, 3 set ups for future girls to be added: Pipers situation, Khione, and eventually Sally.

If you want to see more of the Bella/Piper scene or the Percy/Sally/Annabeth hypnosis/drive home let me know and I will write that. Otherwise I will skip to the next phase.

Also feel free to submit ideas for Annabeths punishment, I have a few ideas in mind but maybe some of you have better ones. Anyways till next time, enjoy.

PS: Khione is based off of Caitlin from The Flash show. Just imagine a more busty, thick ass version. But most of you probably noticed that connection.


End file.
